


До, во время и после Белерианда

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Beleriand, Doriarh, Dorthonion, Eriador, F/M, Gen, Himring, Hithlum, Mithrim, Númenor, Poetry, Rivendell | Imladris, Sirion Havens, Valinor, tol sirion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Сборник моих стихов на темы Средиземья, которые не попали в другие подборки.Здесь, кстати, тоже есть "про Маэдроса и..." например - "...и Маглора", или просто про Маэдроса самого по себе. Но и сильно не только про них.Словом, от Валинора разных времен, до Эриадора и Бри. А также посюсторонние размышления про "там" и неизбежно - археология.
Kudos: 2





	1. Валинор

Откуда взялись Близнецы

Мало, любимая, мало  
Было еще между нами.  
Ты говоришь мне: устала.  
Знаю я, ведаю - пламя,

Незадуваемо дышит,  
Все, что кругом, обжигая...  
Но ведь Единый услышит,  
Ты - не она, ты другая,

Ты - да и все! - неповинны...  
Как же избегнуть финала?  
Как?  
...И на две половины  
Вдруг распадается "ма-ло"...

1:46 27.12.2005

ФОРМЕНОС. ПРОГУЛКА В ХОЛМАХ

...завтра рассвета не будет.  
Скади 

Северный ветер. Прохлада. И облаков вереница  
За вереницей проходит. Маски меняет погода.  
Эти холмистые земли - только успел породниться -  
Но неизбывная горечь - как предсказанье Исхода.

Ветер запутает пряди, так же траву разлохматит.  
Хочешь врасти в эту землю - кто же посмеет, осудит?  
Разве нужны тебе крылья, даль и безумное «хватит!»?  
...Не предвкушенье полета - только прохладное «будет».

Шел, повернув против ветра, только не сразу заметил.  
...Не разрушать и не строить, море забыть и пустыни,  
Быть, просто быть - как и травы неисчислимые эти...  
Но истекает Навеки и подступает Отныне.

02.07.2001, Терновая балка 

Анахроничная считалочка для Нолдор младшего возраста

Шел Феанаро в Исход налегке.  
Вот что в походном он нес рюкзаке:  
Девять мечей (о войне - вся забота!),  
Восемь щитов - на себя и кого-то,  
Нас семь кольчуг (мысля - больше нельзя ли?)  
И шесть подпруг, хоть коней и не взяли,  
Нес, запретив поворачивать вспять,  
Шлемы, которых нашлось только пять,  
Взял все четыре походных аптечки,  
Три топора (позже сгинувших в речке)...  
Эльдар груз знаний несут в голове,  
Так что карт местности было лишь две.  
И, совершая объезды большие,  
Ехал Карнистир в осадной машине.

Шел Феанаро в Исход налегке...  
Лучше б он ехал на грузовике!

(14.07.12, Исход, Скоротово-на-Халяве)

* * * *

(НЕРДАНЕЛЬ)

То ли дрогнет в окне стекло,  
то ли всхлипнет в кувшине хмель…  
Это время к тебе пришло  
из окутанных тьмой земель.

Вихрем отблески, а в ушах -  
стоголосье, пожар, прибой…  
И пока замышляешь шаг,  
Время делает шаг тобой.

Это время тобой живет,  
не дает себя для тоски.  
Это время тебя зовет  
«Та, что делает по-мужски».

Что же сделать - еще клинок,  
К тем, премногим? Еще доспех?  
Истекает по капле срок.  
Отлетает в испуге смех.

От тебя пролегает путь -  
Как же много преград на нем!  
Но успеешь еще - замкнуть,  
Странным камнем, живым огнем,

Но сумеешь еще - догнать,  
Тех, кто хоть обернуться смог -  
«Мы вернемся со славой, мать!»  
И порогом меж вами - рок.

«Не вернетесь» - прозренья свет.  
Но кольцо на ладонь легло.  
Это время - за ними вслед.  
…Рассыпается в пыль стекло.

* * * *

НЕРДАНЕЛЬ-2 ИЛИ НЕЛЬО

...А Феанор нам указал пути,  
Ты даже догадаешься, какие.  
\- Вернешься?  
\- Поздно.  
Во дворе весна  
Пройдет: всей Арды, после - Валинора,  
И наконец - единственного древа,  
Что, не стыдясь, цветет при Короле.  
Там по цепи из девяти колец  
Гуляет майя, некогда ученый, -  
А ныне разучился даже быть,  
Куда уж там до мудрого совета! -  
Совет уселся чинно за рекой,  
Но лишь о Смертных произносит речи.  
\- То знак судьбы, вернись - и расскажу  
Всю мудрость позанынешней эпохи,  
Той, где тобою - каждая строка.  
Придешь ли?  
\- Поздно.  
...В Гондоре весна,  
И в сочиненье "Образ Нерданели"  
Выводит строки зауми левша,  
На буквы дуя:  
"... и, прошед чертоги,  
Предстал пред Намо. Но бессилен он,  
Когда огонь - душой, проклятье - кожей, -  
И как-то грустно "Вечность" произнес.  
И, разум ненадолго обретя,  
Я вновь смотрел на тяжкие деянья,  
Но хуже грех - я не нашел отца  
И, не решась на вопрошанье "Где же?"  
Смотрел на вечность в стрельчатом окне,  
И увидал - уж лучше поздно...  
\- Стой!  
Мне дела нет до пыльных категорий,  
Но ты придешь?  
...Безмерная весна,  
И строки полускрыты лепестками...


	2. Белерианд. Первый Дом.

Пессимистическое размышление об известном афоризме.

Не разминулся  
С упорным трудом:  
Дом сотворил - это Первый был дом.

Жил, размыкая границы игры:  
Сына? Старо! Воспитал семерых.

Мира себе показался умней:  
Что там Деревья - да против Камней, -

Несокрушимых, извечных, живых...  
Камни - пропали. Деревья - мертвы.

Правда - твоя? Но и Бездная - твоя.  
В Бездну идут за тобой сыновья.

И рассекаемый - кровью и льдом  
Весь  
Остальной  
рассыпается  
Дом...

2:08 03.05.2007

РЕЧИ О ВЫСОКОМ

Я начинаю слова песнопенья.  
К свету ли, к тьме приведут меня строки?  
В память веков - или в бездну ступени?  
Славься, Высокий!

Плещут неспешные волны Митрима.  
Тая, сплелись две тропинки в осоке.  
Боль возвращения - неизмерима.  
Славься, Высокий!

Мир. Разнотравье. Дотронься - и брызнет  
Радость земли, переспелые соки...  
Кто ты - в тени, непримешанный к жизни?  
Славься, Высокий!

Войны всегда есть и жертвы везде есть,  
Но вслед затишью - сраженья жестоки.  
\- Как без надежды живут?  
\- Не надеясь.  
Славься, Высокий!

Элдар положено - не забывая.  
Роком проложены тропы и сроки.  
\- Как же...  
\- Живут. Только не выживают.  
Славься, Высокий!

Земли размолоты битвы накалом.  
Устье река размешала в истоке.  
Скалы над морем и стены на скалах.  
Славься, Высокий!

...Вязь песнопения, боль обретенья...  
Этой эпохой - Шестою, земною,  
Что я отвечу измученной тени,  
Вызванной мною?

Тем ли, что выше надежды в природе  
Смертных?  
...Не плача и не окликая,  
"Как и положено в нашем народе",  
Голос взлетит на победное "Айа!"  
В дикой, далекой стране на Востоке...  
Славься, Высокий!

19.08 (вот чем я его отметила!), Люберцы - МЭЗ 

КЛЯТВА

О.З.

В этом мире - не так.  
И не в том его грех нерушимый,  
Что на Севере - Враг,  
Шпили пиков и башен вершины,

Что его закрома  
Полнит свет, землям смертным невместный....  
Это - явная Тьма.  
А иная - неслышна, безвестна.

Это - логово Зла,  
Что не спутаешь с Краем Прекрасным.  
А иная - вползла  
И туманом легла черно-красным.

То ли дело - орда,  
Что на приступ бежит, завывая -  
Бой пройдет. Но всегда  
За плечом - ненасытно-живая,

Что завесила высь,  
Соткала вязкий холод измены...  
И опять - «Не клянись!» -  
Биться лбом о стеклянные стены.

Впрочем, поздно. «Не так!» -  
Повторят, ухмыляясь, века мне.  
День ли, ночь - тот же мрак.  
Только стены наутро - из камня.

30.04 - 01.05.2001, после упорной змееглючи

Картина

Картина очень мирная, посмотришь - тает злость:  
Ни Браголлах, ни Нирнаэт покуда не стряслось,  
Да не было и Аглареб! Поверите? Не лгу -  
Пою о лорде Маглоре - вон сел на берегу.

Смакует краски вечера, сливаясь с камышом,  
И делать больше нечего (ведь это - хорошо?),  
Так тихо и внимательно взирает на волну...  
\- А Майтимо?  
\- Что "Майтимо"? А Майтимо - в плену.

2005-12-15

_Ни движенье губ, ни речной воды –_  
_Над извечным льдом свет живой звезды._  
_? (из репертуара гр. «Уленшпигель»)_

Это ты, моя душа, -  
На извечном льду?  
Льдины сдвинутся, шурша,  
Трещины пройдут,

Распахнется полынья,  
Поглощая зло…  
Упади, душа моя, -  
Подо льдом тепло.

В глубину – без высоты,  
Взглядом - на звезду…  
Только ведь не ты, не ты –  
На извечном льду.

И судьбы не та, не та  
Распахнулась пасть:  
Держит крепко высота,  
Не дает упасть.

Только боль моя бела,  
Только за спиной  
Все качается скала,  
Скована со мной.

01.07.2003

* * *  
_"[тогда остается] Единственная степень свободы - не кричать, когда больно._  
_Ну так этой свободой обладает любое существо в мире..."_  
_Любелия, «Карманные боги»_

Тень острых башен неизбежно, как печать –  
«Оставь себя» – ложится жребием у входа.  
Есть бесконечная свобода – не кричать,  
Я видел сам – есть бесконечная свобода,

И плен – надеяться, срываясь и скорбя,  
И сеть - выстраивать догадки об исходе...  
Но бесконечная свобода – от себя,  
И каждый миг меня приветствует: «Свободен!»

06.08, нижнее хранение

*

_«нашему другу в ромашках»(*)_

Что выше истины? – Ее же втолковать  
Всем – несговорчивым, упрямым... (Помолчите.  
Умейте слушать.) А высокое «Учитель» –  
Лишь труд, и тяжкий. И бесчестно забывать

Твое искусство и усердие твое,  
Твой труд – упорный, беспрерывный, нощный, дённый...  
Но другу на руки упал - неубежденный,  
Скользя в незнание, что есть – небытие.

13.06.01  
(*) - то есть в сильмарилах. То есть - Морготу. Ну, вот было и такое локальное прозвище!

(4е архивное)

Связь времен - на ветру паутинка,  
Легкий шаг, седина, серебро....  
Первой руной, отточенным "тинко"  
Обреченный, берись за перо,

Летописец! Металл по металлу  
Бьет вслепую, но ты - запиши!  
....А за окнами ветер устало  
Разметает обрывки души.

08.10.01, архив (верх!)

ПЕРВОЕ ОТРЕЧЕНИЕ

 _А власть отдана как вира за кровь -_  
_То ли в насмешку, то ли в отплату..._  
(Фирнвен)

Какая уж тут насмешка?  
Плывет перед взглядом явь.  
А что же ты, милый, мешкал?  
Теперь-то поди исправь!

Какими-то табунами,  
Богатствами кораблей  
Те льды, что лежат меж нами  
Сломай, растопи, залей!

Не вычерпаешь крамолу,  
Себя обелить спеша...  
....Да что же ты, милый - к полу?  
До двери-то - целый шаг:

24.07.2002, район отбоя

*

 _И короля назовут королем,_  
И пир сотворят.  
Наткнутся на взгляд твой, горящий углем,  
Поблагодарят.

И новый твой день будет светел и пуст -  
Дыши да лежи...  
А день на шестой ты додумаешь: "...пусть", -  
И попробуешь жить.

9:23 13.05.2005

*

И уходишь, приемля  
Вызов, что не тебе был прошен -  
Эти новые земли,  
Эти долгие сны о прошлом,  
Впереди - неизвестность,  
Серая, словно море,  
Где-то - странная местность  
С именем Лестанорэ.

...У нее есть ограда,  
Как в Тирионе у сада,  
Но туда мне не надо,  
Не пойму почему, но не надо, -

Не вполне понимая  
Неизвестные прежде роли:  
Эта дева из майар  
И у супруг у нее - король их;  
Эти земли лесные  
И туманная их граница...  
И листаю всё сны я:  
Что за клад в глубине хранится?

\- Пусть меня ты осудишь,  
Но огонь уже не остудишь.  
\- Ты однажды там будешь.  
Не бывать бы тому, но будешь.

(26-27.08.06, Костыши)

(ХИМРИНГ. СЛУЧАЙ)

Я знаю, случай - серебро, но золото - закон.  
Был коридора поворот обманчиво знаком.  
Был новолуния канун, отчетливая тьма.  
А мне казалось - утону, умру, сойду с ума...

Но это было - разговор (хоть я - в углу, таясь):  
"Глоток бы счастья твоего: увидеть мир, смеясь,  
Закона золото твое да силу бы - терпеть..."  
....А говорили: не поет и не умеет петь...

21.07.2002 (отнюдь не новолуние;-)

ХИМРИНГ. ОСЕНЬ

Т.

_Вот и всё, tenn ambar-metta, ilu._  
_Jackal_

Нахлынет пасмурь - и незаметно  
Существованье небесной глуби.  
Ты любишь осень - почти как Смертный.  
(Да только можно ль сказать «ты любишь»?)

Она - не отдых и не награда.  
Пусть прочих сырость берет измором,  
Ни урожая ни листопада  
Ты не приемлешь - лишь эту морось.

Не время песен, а время истин.  
(А мир разрублен, и жребий брошен.)  
Без сожалений идешь по листьям -  
Как по деяньям, навеки прошлым.

А я слабее, я прячу жалость,  
Неловко ежусь, как на морозе...  
О слишком многом «Не удержалось»  
Ты мог ответить. Да кто же спросит?

Да кто в насмешку напомнит - «Вечен»?  
Шепнет «Останься»? Кто выйдет - рядом?  
...Был первым снегом наш лес увенчан,  
Незванно-белым по желтым прядям.

Уйти - желаньем последним самым,  
Бесследно кануть, скользя, немея...  
И все ж под вечер вернешься в замок  
С кривой усмешкой: «Ведь не посмею...»

И громче: «Вымерз! А здесь - тепло вам?»  
Застыну - буквой в твоем вопросе.  
«Ты любишь» - все же чужое слово.  
Ты - просто осень, навеки осень.

Кругами - ветер на стылом поле,  
Врагами - краски и ярость лета...  
Ты и хотел бы спросить «Доколе?»,  
Да знаешь твердо: tenn ambar-metta.

10.09.01, между курганом и баней, в большой печали

ХИТЛУМ. ОСЕНЬ. 

Я ступенька в отсчете: восемь -  
Семь... Когда же наступит убыль?  
А пока что приходит осень,  
Оседает дождем на губы.

Горы в дымке, тепло и влажно  
(Остальное - невыразимо)...  
Мелкий дождь... И совсем не важно,  
Что уеду отсюда в зиму,

На ветра, коих семь и девять...  
Но пока, в предвкушенье хитром,  
Я измыслил, что можно сделать,  
И ушел на всю осень в Хитлум.

....Или брешь в мировом законе?  
Или рок не пускает стрелы?  
По туману проходят кони,  
Гривы в косах и лентах белых,

Серебром в темно-синем - седла,  
Тихий шорох - шаги по листьям...

....Словно раньше уехать - подло...

.....Осень, осень, усмешка лисья,

Забирай-ка свою победу,  
Растворяй меня - что уж проще!  
И куда ж я теперь уеду,  
Если в желто-багровом роща,

Если в ней так легко и странно,  
Что почти не гнетет земное...  
Красный лист... А ведь знаешь, раны  
Под такие дожди не ноют.

Ты нашла на меня управу,  
Увядания королева!  
Осень, осень, как шепот - справа,  
И прозрачною тенью - слева.

Не мучение, не помеха,  
Ни в какое сравненье - с летом...  
Я совсем не к тебе приехал -  
И почти что забыл об этом.

Только, лишь опущу ресницы  
(Вечер брызнет по окнам косо),  
Тот же сон неотвязный снится -  
Где ему заплетаю косы...

18.09.02

НОЧНОЙ ДОЖДЬ

Ну что, не спится? Тишина да морось -  
Погода для таких, как мы с тобой.  
У капель есть условленная скорость  
И тайный ритм, манящий ворожбой.

Едва скользящий шаг по влажным плитам  
Да чуткий путь на слух в промокшей мгле...  
А ночь покоем в воздухе разлита,  
Какого быть не может на земле.

Но почему - всей несожженной кожей,  
Но почему - всем существом твоим, -  
Такого быть не может, быть не может, -  
Зачем твой каждый вдох наполнен им?

Зачем не ранит бдение такое,  
Но, растворяя, шелестит: "Не будь..."?  
Всего полночи влаги и покоя -  
И завтра проживется как-нибудь.

Не светлой и высокой цели ради,  
И даже не какой-нибудь иной,  
Но зная: к той же каменной ограде  
В такой же мгле притиснешься спиной.

...Луна мелькнет, как белая тряпица, -  
Ну что ты, больно? - вот, опять темно...  
А кто-то в замке - тот, кому не спится, -  
Оставил свет, струящийся в окно.

29 Октября 2002

* * * *

Ветер с запада – он холоднее,  
И чуть меньше – в цветочном меду.  
Он скользит по степи, и над нею  
Облака, тяжелея, идут.

Холодней – с каждым часом. И холод  
Все прозрачней – в своей чистоте.  
Тучи – волны морские. …Был молод,  
И на них, как на крыльях, летел,

Брызги бились – не чувствовал боли,  
Сам клонился к валам ледяным…  
Но не здесь ли – предел твоей воле? –  
Ветер бьется о камень стены,

Стынет серого неба камея,  
Трав плетенье – в ответ небесам…  
И поежишься, вспомнить не смея,  
Как частицею ветра был сам.

… - 23.07

ХИМРИНГ. ПЕРЕД ГРОЗОЙ  
(восьмистишие с хвостом)

Ветер – по тебе и по траве,  
Кровью приливая к голове,  
Бурю обещая и грозу…  
И ручьи, как змеи, поползут,

Выбирая тропы по холму.  
Выбирая – пробуй! – жизнь саму,  
Встанешь на пути у ручейка.  
…Это только будет, а пока –  
Ветер…

06.07, после отбоя, в раздуваемой ветром палатке

КОЛЫБЕЛЬНАЯ ДЛЯ НОЛДОР

_Брат, поднимайся..._  
_Jackal_

Брат, поднимайся, исполнились сроки и строки,  
Соткана летопись, нити опутали дни.  
Если ты скажешь, что боги по праву жестоки,  
Я подскажу, что к забвенью придут и они.

Уходи, улетай -  
Пересчитаны дни.  
Хочешь, дымом истай,  
Но себя не вини.  
Хочешь, снег зачерпни  
Или лейся рекой...  
Но себя не вини:  
Ты оправдан - такой.

Брат, вспоминай крепостей своих башни и стены -  
Я преломляю как глину твой вечный обет.  
Силой подземных словес Хескиль-Фуи-Ниенны  
Этой строфы в Книге Судеб с полуночи нет.

Улетай, уплывай -  
Горечь странствий в крови.  
И не переживай  
\- Просто снова живи.  
Хочешь, «Айя!» пропой  
Или бейся с судьбой, -  
Ты сумеешь тропой,  
Я же знаю, любой.

Брат мой, прости, что мне так оглушительно жалко  
Видеть, как ты направляешься к новой судьбе.  
«Доброй дороги!» - напутствуют полночь и балка,  
Самый безумный курган посвящая тебе.

Хочешь, облаком стань  
Над моей головой,  
Просочись в Потудань  
Ты водою живой,  
Хочешь - ярые дни,  
Хочешь - сон и покой...  
Но себя не вини:  
Ты оправдан - такой.

Брат мой...

10.07.2001, Терновая балка

ГЛОССА НА СТИХОТВОРЕНИЕ ГИМЛИ  
(Или «Все пишут про Маглора»)

 _Перевязь с двумя мечами собирает пыль печально-_  
Не забрал ее случайно - стынет тихое "Возьми",  
Стынет прошлое мгновенье, воск, оплывший меж свечами,  
Словно вечная разлука меж невечными людьми.

Завтра в путь пущусь недлинный. ...Только - будто на долину  
Устремляясь взглядом длинным, просто горбился к окну, -  
Вот уж стыну, неповинный, сквозь объятья половину -  
Ни руки не отодвину, ни тоски не разомкну.

Невеликая утрата: в новолунье путь обратный,  
Да у осени ревнивой встречу вырву хоть одну...  
...Только в песне нет возврата, и слабеет имя брата  
За словами, что стократно, бесполезно прокляну.

19 Января 2002

* * * *

_И пальцев не переплести,_  
_И одному не унести,_  
_И словно капли из горсти -_  
_Прости, прости, прости._  
_Ханна_

Славное было время, душе под стать -  
Косы плести да пальцы переплетать,  
День у окна сидеть, вспоминая сны...  
И никакой, совсем никакой войны.

Катится с неба, белого в синеву  
Снежная морось. Я до сих пор живу,  
Тем же морозным ветром меня несет...  
Славное было время - да вышло всё.

То, что не тает, в душу мою легло.  
Мне не хватает, - веско и тяжело  
(Мерзлые звенья, темное колдовство) -  
Прикосновенья - веришь ли? - своего.

25.10

Отступление с Аглона  
(подражание Н. Ушакову)

Всё, что сохранила память - наше.  
Всё, что позади осталось - путь.  
Зернышко шуршит в гранитной чаше:  
"Не оставь меня, не позабудь..."

Узкое оконце, мало света:  
По ущелью впереди - стена.  
Камнем и молчанием одета  
Небольшая горная страна.

Как же позабуду ветра свежесть? -  
На площадке башни проберёт.  
...По тревожным снам гуляет нежить.  
Губы бредят и во сне - "Вперёд..."

Сколько прежде сказано в азарте,  
А назад - не пробуй! - не шагнуть.  
...Точка - или зёрнышко на карте?...

"Отдохнули? Продолжаем путь!"

17.11.08

БЕСПОКОЙСТВО (МАЭДРОС)

Я сегодня проснулся и долго смотрел в палантир -  
Может, все-таки что-то обрушилось в Белерианде?  
Сочинил эн-теннат, появился в совете к пяти,  
Наблюдал, как войска маршируют, покорны команде.

Менестреля прогнал - бедолага сбежал налегке.  
Предсказал на декаду вперед неплохую погоду.  
Начал длинный трактат - и забросил на третьей строке,  
Ибо мысли упорно стремились к Проклятию Рода.

Растолкал четверых, отыскал поострее мечи,  
Крикнул: «Меньше щадить!» - и отбился. Устал, но немного.  
А над башней - ветра да растущий Исиль… Не молчи!  
Хэй, Бродяга Ночей, отчего не уходит тревога?

А ему бы все смех: «Моргот с трона свалился во сне!» -  
А ведь мир накренился чуть ближе к Концу, я уверен!…  
И покуда я левой грозил развеселой Луне,  
Все звучало: «Попомни собрата по имени Берен…»

2000

(К предыстории Союза Майдроса)

_"Я могу убивать_  
_Даже, кажется, лучше, чем петь"._

_Ханна_ (*)

Мы оставлены - что ж?  
Оглянись, обопрись о траву...  
Мир, изрубленный сплошь -  
Но пока еще в нем я живу,  
Силясь круг разорвать,  
Не надеясь - прорваться к Врагу...  
Я могу убивать.  
Я пока еще что-то могу.

2005-05-21 02:02:00  
(*) цитирую по памяти

ПОСЛЕ ДОРИАТА

_Совсем чужая квента..._

Сдавленный крик: "Живой..."  
...Кто-то. Какая небыль!  
Что там - над головой,  
Белое, да в полнеба?

Кто ты - идущий вскользь  
В наст, напролом, по нервам?  
...Белое, да насквозь,  
Как при восходе первом.

Было - над головой.  
Тень заслонит - да имя.  
"Ты ведь живой, живой...  
Поговори с живыми".

Белое - молоком,  
Теплым (и где добыли?).  
Белым осыпан холм -  
В снежной искристой пыли,

Где, вымерзая, мысль  
Лиги ветрами мерит...  
Так посреди зимы  
Видел я Амон Эреб.

16.12.2003

Зима и весна

на морозном стекле продышалось  
И в душе оставляет следы  
В белом - черное, малая малость  
В форме восьмиконечной звезды -

Для того, кто увидеть не может...  
..Снег дыхание пьет не спеша;  
А теперь и на сердце похоже...  
Может, так и оттает душа?

*

Бутыли темного стекла,  
Бинты и травы.  
И что могла - не сберегла,  
И боги правы:

Нас меньше, чем покуда есть,  
Нас - не хватает...  
А снег летит - летит, как весть,  
И сразу тает.

2006-02-15

_"...и яростным был тот бой, в котором пал Маглор и Май.... от ран в глуши, и Келегорма с Крантором пронзила сотня стрел"._  
_("Науглафринг"; имя вроде бы - Майтог или Майлвег, предполагается, что имя одного из близнецов...)_

 _"Об их судьбе точно ничего не известно, но говорили, что птицы помогли им добраться до Оссира"._  
_"Повесть Лет", о детях Диора_

Этот скорбный аннал дочитать не спеши,  
Вот - "погибший от ран в Дориатской глуши", -  
Не спеши, - тот замаранный кровью аннал,  
А плутавший в глуши про него и не знал,  
И не знал летописец, с какого вина  
Он иные поставил в строке имена,  
Вспоминая ту груду изрубленных тел...  
А затем и поставил, что очень хотел, -  
Но не черной беды и Камней в шалаше, -  
Окончанья вражды и покоя душе.

Истекли времена и согрелась земля,  
Он сидел у окна и аннал исправлял,  
И орали грачи на ближайшем суку,  
Он вымарывал, чисто стирая строку,  
Чтоб никто никогда не узнал ни о чем,  
Чтобы нынче пришедший - аннал не прочел,  
И не двинулся б снова в ту самую глушь -  
За прицельной стрелой и спасением душ,  
Тех, что - плакал, искал, не осилил, без сна...  
Слышишь? Птицы - в Оссирианд. Это - весна...

3:16 27.06.2005

ВТОРОЕ ОТРЕЧЕНИЕ

 _\- Как ты видишь отречение от Клятвы?_  
_\- С подоконника._

_Из разговора_

"Я отрекаюсь, ибо с меня довольно".  
В речь облекаюсь, ибо еще безвольно  
Не прилагаюсь к Клятве, еще живую  
Душу собой являю, я - существую.  
Небо снижаясь, падает? Нет, на месте.  
Я продолжаюсь, не удостоен мести.  
Раньше бы, чудо... Тенью: "Еще раскаюсь..."  
Прочь! И покуда, радостью - "Отрекаюсь!"  
Обморок звуков. "Подло!" и "Незаконно!" -  
Шум суетливый. Тень при стекле оконном,  
Мысли обрывок, свет от окна нерезкий...  
И, как с обрыва: "Что еще на повестке?"

11.12.01, по следам WWW-Dискуссии

*

Можно бродить между голыми валунами  
Стон называя ветром и плач - дождем,  
И выкликать материнскими именами:  
\- Поздно... Пойдем... Мы уходим... Давай, пойдем...

Серое море, глухая, как мир, усталость,  
Темное небо в разводах предгрозовых...  
Дети - чужие - свои... Что у вас осталось?  
Мы, _для чего-то оставленные в живых_.

0:49 25.07.2006  
(кажется, снова глосса на Ханну)

*

Мой брат, не наш ли Сильмарил  
Сияет там, на горизонте?  
...Он нужен нам, как рыбе зонтик,  
Что б после я ни говорил, -

И что б я прежде ни творил  
Средь брызг морских и в зимней стуже...  
Он, даже Морготу не нужен, -  
Лишь чей-то ключ иной двери.

Когда сквозь щели льется свет,  
А ты застынешь в полушаге,  
На тщетном поиске отваги  
Войти - и выслушать ответ...

...Всего лишь чей-то ключ иной двери.  
Лети со мной - на свет. Дойди. Умри.

(12.01.18, по приобретении книги "Берен и Лютиен")

*

 _"Я шепчу то, что важно -_  
_Твои имена"_  
dr_livsy

(А.) 

То для прочих весна - блики солнца и радостный гам,  
Нам - простор, пустота, забирается ночь под ресницы,  
И твои имена покидают меня по слогам -  
На листы, на мольбу, на весну, разбивая границы.

Неоконченный враз, бесконечно большой разговор:  
Наша клятва умрет - с нами (сердце всё не постигает).

...Кто-то в дальней земле ранней ночью выходит во двор -  
А Гиль-Эстель неровно дрожит и тревожно мигает.

(10.03.07)

*

Свет полумертв и потолок дощат.  
Я разучился верить и прощать.  
Ведь если снова, ослабев, прощу -  
Ни нити вновь ни прирастет к плащу,  
Вчерашний луч не вспыхнет на стене,  
Вчерашний день не снизойдет ко мне.  
...Чуть северней, чуть ближе ко Врагу.  
Еще своих я защитить могу,  
Когда случится - и в бою, мечом;  
Но иногда, не помня ни о чем,  
Спешит на север всадник - отблеск, тень,  
Догнать погасший луч, прошедший день, -  
Но будет остановлен на пути  
Одним из тех, кого он защитил.

...И, снова пойман, греюсь под плащом  
У мысли: "Если б мог я быть прощен..."

23:16 25.01.04, день-после-фильма

_"Ни ума, ни добра, ни силы,_  
_Ни кусочка льда, ни огня -_  
_Все раздал, что со мною было._  
_Но ответственность - у меня!"_  
_Nedzumi_rat_

Дела у нас не то, что плохи -  
У нас закончены дела.  
...И опрокинется на вдохе  
Твой кубок белого стекла.  
Недобрый знак? Пустые бредни!  
Куда там хуже - нам с тобой?!  
Одна беда, что он последний,  
Как тот, еще грядущий бой, -  
И след настоя иван-чая  
Легко стекает по плащу...

Всех, за кого я отвечаю, -  
Уже наутро отпущу,  
Скажу: дела не так уж плохи,  
Над нашей крепостью - вода...

Обычный лорд конца эпохи,  
Легко бредущий в никуда.

01.03.2006,весна;-)

*

О чем они говорили?  
Да судьбы свои корили,  
О том, что сердца прогнили, -  
И в этом себя винили,  
Потом припомнили снова  
На дне бытия земного  
Нерадостную ту веру  
Что где-то, вне мира - Эру,  
За всеми его кругами...  
А здесь - только мы с врагами,  
Да теми снегами без края,  
Где падаем, умирая.  
А шепотом - только малость  
О братской любви сказалась.  
И - смолкли. И шли тенями  
За прОклятыми камнями.  
...А там говорили -  
мечом и щитом,  
и сжигающим плоть огнем.  
Да только опять -  
Не о том, не о том,  
Потому что так мало - о Нём.

А мире меж тем есть свет,  
Хотя бы смотрящих нет.

...И в мире, и в Вечной Тьме.  
И тот, кто глядит  
на него, твердит,  
что он не в своем уме.

2006-01-19

(Уходящему -)  
[по фотографиям Элеран с «Конца Эпохи» - речь Эонве и слушатели]

Позабытое имя,  
Одно на двоих.  
Как смотрели за ними -  
Смотрели на них...

Вы почти догорели,  
И близится час.  
Как смотрели, _смотрели_ ,  
СМОТРЕЛИ на вас!..

То усталость - не зрелость -  
Под бременем лет...  
Отчего не смотрелось  
Ушедшему вслед?

Не простили, платили -  
Судьбой; не помочь!  
Отпустив, упустили -  
В ненастную ночь.

И, улыбкой в оскале,  
Мгновенья губя,  
Без надежды искали -  
Его и тебя.

Помолчи о финале -  
Теперь и всегда,  
Мы заранее знали:  
Огонь и вода.

Расскажи только малость:  
Паденье в огне...  
Нет, молчи: что осталось -  
Проснулось во мне.

До невнятного жженья -  
Пришло, сорвалось...  
Я свои отраженья  
Читаю насквозь.

И застыв, как на страже,  
Меж судеб и лет  
Ухожу - и тогда же  
Смотрю себе вслед...

22.10.2007

_Вы так нелепо шли к свободе…_  
_Ассиди (из изврата)_

Последний год земли,  
Приговоренной к слому.  
…Добредили. Дошли,  
Доотомстив былому.

Озарены звездой,  
Готовы хлынуть воды.  
…Доотстрадались – до  
Обещанной свободы.

Остановить бы лет  
Извечный счет железный!  
…А ведь свободы нет,  
Мой брат, - лишь жар над бездной.

Есть – первый шаг в огне,  
Есть – тяжкий мрак былого…  
Не попрощались. Не-  
-допрошептали слово…

И счет пошел с нуля.  
Но каждая эпоха –  
Волна, звезда, земля, -  
Хранит подобье вздоха – 

То шорохом травы,  
То холодком из склепа:  
«Вы так нелепо… Вы  
Ушли – и так нелепо…»

? – 02.01.02, Змеюшник

Кто-то из выживших  
(глосса на Эланор)

 _Не хотел очнуться, переболев_ –  
Но тебе достался настырный брат.  
Не хотел остаться и в здешней мгле,  
Меж тенями странствовать до утра.

 _А чего хотел – ведь и сам не знал_ ,  
Может быть, покоя добыть душе?..  
Твердо помнил: плаванье – не финал,  
Для тебя финал миновал уже.

Покидали Гавани по весне –  
В плащ тяжелый кутался, как зимой.  
Продолжалось плаванье в каждом сне –  
Только пламя пенилось за кормой.

19.04.04, день

(Глоссы на Фреда)

1

 _Между зимой, огнем и великим горем(*)_ -  
Падает, как дракон на Тангородрим  
Слово: "Уйду огнем, ты уходишь морем,  
Ну а пока догораем - договорим,

Ну а пока разглядим себя на просвете  
Наших - чужих – Камней, лишь своей вины..."  
"Как же ты легок, брат!" - "Брат мой, как ты светел!"  
"Общей дороги!" - "...А встречи нам не нужны".

2

\- Встречи нужны?  
\- Встречи, - веришь? - еще нужны:  
Видишь? - сцепились руками нерасторжимо  
Тенью себя растворяясь в тени стены  
Воины вроде-уже-не-твоей дружины.

Не обрывай, не разматывай, не спеши  
Не отсылай от себя - в пустоту - внезапно...

...Встретить твой след в закоулках своей души  
И, не прощаясь уйти - на восток и запад.

(*) Так вначале прочиталось, там было все-таки - "морем".

*

 _"- Лечишь,_  
_Летишь?_  
_\- Лечу."_  
_Боргил_

Госпожа целительница, здравствуй.  
Доведи меня, не подведи!  
Вот какая вышла сказка странствий:  
Серые чертоги впереди.

Наконец подведены итоги,  
Расплелись и встретились пути...  
Разве я задумывал Чертоги  
В год, когда манил тебя: "Лети!"? -

В год, когда из наших безобразий  
Ничего еще не проросло...  
Впрочем, много ль толку в этих "разве"?  
Лишь душе темно и тяжело.

...Там, куда шагаешь ты упрямо,  
не страшны ни стрелы, ни мечи...  
Встретит нас - тебя - владыка Намо:  
\- Здравствуй. Здесь - аврал. Ступай, лечи.

1:23 03.05.2007

Пепельный вальс

 _Tantum cinis scio quod est exurere_  
_«Только пепел знает, что значит сгореть дотла»_  
_С герба (современного)_

Видно, верят – шли мы наяву  
Морем вброд, -  
Те, кто Домом Пламени зовут  
Мой народ,  
Верят – высекает искры гнев  
Наших глаз…  
Только пепел знает об огне  
Лучше нас.

Странно – повторяют до сих пор  
Тот рассказ,  
Что народу искаженный лорд –  
В самый раз,  
Если уж не свел его на нет  
Меч судьбы…  
Только пепел знает об огне –  
Он там был.

А когда сорвался счет потерь  
Вновь во тьму,  
Так ты и не понял, как теперь –  
Одному?  
Тенью промелькнуть в чужой судьбе –  
Тоже честь…  
Только пепел знает о тебе,  
Кто ты есть…

Кровь, серебро,  
Пух и перо,  
Пламя, полет, цепи,  
Все это блажь,  
Путь, да не наш,  
Истина – лишь пепел…  
01-02.10.04

Стереотипное;-)

Это - в эльфийской природе?  
Это - в семейной судьбе? -  
Берегом бродит и бродит,  
Что-то бормочет себе - 

Больше с судьбою не спорит,  
Только чуть слышно поёт:  
"...Самое темное море -  
Внешнее Море моё..."

Nov. 23rd, 2006 at 5:40 PM

Небесный всадник

_На книжном лотке Института увидела я книгу, название - см. в заглавии. Полистала, бо любопытно - и правда любопытно оказалось: есть у хантов и манси любимый бог, зовут - Мир-сусне-хум, "Человек, объезжающий землю" (и воду - тоже, на это другое имя есть, не помню...). А еще они его изображают. На ритуальных покрывалах и шлемах (по-моему, это такая шапочка в форме его, родимого). И в интересном таком (в большинстве случаев) сочетании цветов. Книгу не купила, а стих написался;-)_

О них вечерами не вспомнят народные массы,  
И кажется, все, что вершилось - вершилось напрасно...  
Но скачут по землям болотистым хантов и манси  
Небесные всадники, всадники в черном и красном.

Давно на покое - в серебряном, сером и синем.  
Но два этих цвета - по-прежнему знак непокоя.  
И впору подумать - а точно ль мы с вами в России?  
Над нами - эпоха какая? Столетье - какое?

Эльфийскому роду - ни почести, ни переводу.  
Лишь тянется путь, задавая загадки ученым.  
...Хотя бы один, Объезжающий Землю и Воду, -  
Но радость какая, что будет он - в красном и черном.

2005-01-26

**…В общем, полный конец Эпохи**

_1 (там)_

_Кто слаб, кто силен, кто неправ, кто храним…_  
Остаться в веках: «Не шагнувший за ним».

До края и прочь – чуть заметны следы.  
Есть вечная ночь. И огонь у воды.

Есть имя и пламя, и время – река…  
И память меж нами поставит века – 

Чужая – предание вьется, скорбя…  
Да что – «без тебя»? Хуже – _после_ тебя,

Грань жизни и смерти сорвав, как струну…  
Столетья? Не верьте! Вступаю в волну – 

На шельфе булыжном есть гулкая тишь…  
_Сквозь пламя не слышно, что ты говоришь_.

Но мера разлук миновала стократ.  
Читай по губам: «Я иду к тебе, брат».

_2 (и не только)_

…Но мера разлук миновала стократ.  
Движением рук – «Я иду к тебе, брат».  
И Камень скользнул, замерев на весу…  
И канул в волну. 

…И потерян – в лесу.  
А где-то вдали начинается гром…  
И двое выходят из леса с ведром –  
Пустым и оранжевым. Видно, судьба:  
Где нет Сильмарила – не будет гриба.  
(Их много и не было в том сентябре!)

…Автобуса ждут и сидят на ведре.  
И все вспоминают (пока не пора)  
Того, кто шагнул – да не мимо костра,  
Того, кто бросал – да не глядя кругом…

…Все живы-здоровы. Загвоздка в другом:  
Есть камень, что брошен, но в недрах – храним.  
Есть то, что ни прошлым, ни сном… - вместе с ним:  
Прожгло, не отпрянуло – тщетна вода…

Автобус – на Фряново. След – навсегда.

09.01.09, после концерта Анариона, по фразе, завалявшейся с предыдущего (если не раньше!) концерта, а также рассказу Бобра.  
(Ну и да, «Конец Эпохи» тут тоже, вестимо, был!)

*

Жил-был изобретатель слов  
И начертаний для письма.  
Ну что ж, достаточный улов  
Для памяти? Скажу - весьма.

Но он ушел с тех важных тем  
На темы рабства и родства -  
И нам запомнился не тем.  
Быть, может память не права?

Другой изобретатель слов,  
Отточенных, как перья стрел,  
Их выпускал поверх голов...  
Когда он после догорел

И растворился до конца  
В огне - во тьме - и пустоте,  
И про него, и про отца  
Слова запомнили - не те

...Огонь, отчаянье, металл,  
Толпа у каменных перил…  
Да, он и те изобретал  
Слова, другой же - повторил,

И тьма - с тех пор! - поверх голов,  
И до конца прочерчен путь...

Давай найдем пригоршню слов,  
Чтоб не вернуть, так помянуть

Изобретателей иных:  
"Железный ад" и "Черный враг"...  
Не так запомнили мы их.  
Не так, не так, совсем не так.

0:25 02.04.2009

(Имя Мелькора «Моринготто» - «Черный Враг» впервые произносит Феанор, узнав о гибели Древ и всем, тому сопутствовавшем. Это вполне толкиновский факт.  
Идея о том, что название «Ангамандо» («Железная темница») может быть за авторством Маэдроса – мое личное предположение. В конце концов, он первый из эльфов отнаблюдал ее еще и изнутри.)


	3. Прочий Белерианд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хитлум, Дотонион, Лэйтиан, Дориат, Гавани Сириона

*

"...who fell at last in flame of swords  
with his white banners and his lords."  
Leithian, VI

Где же мы были, что же мы раньше делали? -  
Соком древесным, светом, корой и листьями...  
Бьется над башнями белое знамя, белое,  
Гибель твою не желая принять за истину.

Не отступали мы - пали, неупокоены,  
Рядом - и миги последние были схожими.  
Белое небо Хитлума так устроено,  
Чем-то всегда на знамя твое похожее.

Там, где мы прожили, отгоревало прежнее,  
Где прорастали мы - травы взлетели пламенем.  
Видишь, над башней облако белоснежное?  
Я объявляю его королевским знаменем.

...Так и дошли, догорая, но до предела мы,  
Так и взлетали пеплом - непобедимые...  
Белое знамя, белое пламя, белое -  
То, на двоих одно и на всех единое.

08.07.05, Балашиха, траншея № 1

СНЕГ-1

Ты  
Не смотришь в эту белизну.  
Ты –  
Звезда, упавшая ко дну,  
Что  
Живет отныне только сном,  
Да и то – за окном, за окном.

Ты –  
До дна, до самого огня….  
Снег  
Тебе отныне не понять.  
Сон  
Обоих бережно приснит –  
Только как же тебе объяснить?

Круг –  
Метель и пламя не одно ль?  
Вдруг  
За ними есть не только боль –  
Путь  
За окоем, за самый край?  
Что же – пусть, уходи, догорай.

Плач  
Сухих деревьев над тобой…  
Плащ,  
Зачем-то темно-голубой,  
Сшит  
По неслучившейся весне…  
Разреши опустить тебя в снег.

29-30.12.02  
(Стихотворение писалось в ту же степь, что и обычно;-) – но люди почитали и сказали, что это Айканаро. И стало так.)

("Эльфийская страдательная"?)

"Молодой человек  
Из хорошей семьи",  
Миловиден, воспитан и молод...  
Прямо веришь, что он  
Не подлолжит свиньи  
Недовыбитым Синдар и Нолдор.

Ни на север уйти,  
Ни к двунадесять рек  
Не возьмется, приличен и верен...  
Но обманчив ваш вид,  
Молодой человек  
С человеческим именем Берен.

Кто сболтнет: его вклад  
Непростительно мал -  
Ничегошеньки не понимает...  
Впрочем, ежели тут  
Кто хоть что понимал -  
Это разве что Мелиан-майа.

Ей бы нам, остальным,  
Хоть бы песенку спеть -  
Мол, итог будет вовсе не дурен...  
А она - все молчок.  
Остается терпеть.  
...А еще ожидается Турин.

Тем, кто скажет тогда:  
"Ох, я лучше умру!" -  
Он поможет, порвет жизни путы...

Ну а этот -  
Стоит у судьбы на ветру.  
И считает тот ветер - попутным.

(13.01.18)

ПРОЩАНИЕ С ДОРТОНИОНОМ

Р.Д.

Хрупкой гранью зимы,  
Ломкой мглою берез,  
Суетой оперенных созвездий  
Не соткешься из тьмы,  
Не прольешься от звезд -  
Только снег да недобрые вести.  
Только горечь сильней,  
Да отчаянней сны,  
Все труднее держаться на вере...  
Содран снег до корней  
Бесприютной сосны  
И восходит Пылающий Вереск.

В эту чащу лучи  
Не пробьются весной  
И ручьи колдовство не размоют.  
Лес недобро молчит  
Каждой чахлой сосной,  
На века скован черной зимою.  
Всем живущим не мил -  
С обжигающим льдом  
Здесь лишь мгла обитает сырая -  
Лес не тот, что вскормил  
Славно сгинувший Дом -  
Тот, былой, меж созвездий сгорает.

Словно камень, печаль  
На могилу сложу,  
Как цветами, укрою тоскою.  
Злыми тропами вдаль  
От тебя ухожу,  
Но не сделаюсь ближе к покою.  
Вновь пути неизвестны,  
И в тумане судьба,  
Нет надежды дожить до восхода...  
Жаркий Вереск Небесный  
Касается лба  
Грозным камнем эльфийского рода.

23-25.01.2001

ЦИТАТНЫЕ СТИХИ

1

Да будет путь твой прям и прост –  
Прочь от земли родной.  
Серебряное пламя звезд  
Взовьется за спиной.

Да будет путь твой тих и скор  
Наперекор врагу:  
До Теневых добраться гор,  
Став тенью на снегу.

От ветра не укрыть лица,  
Тоску не скрыть нигде.  
…Внизу Белерианд мерцал,  
Как звезды на воде,

Созвездия их – там, внизу, -  
Указывали путь…  
И ту, замерзшую, слезу  
Не пожелав смахнуть,

Не выжидая до утра,  
Ты шел к земле иной.  
А Звездный Вереск догорал  
Над брошенной страной.

06.07, 2-ая песня Лэйтиан

* * * *

2

Молчанье глубже, чем могилы  
Давно забытых королей.  
И все, что быть успело – было.  
Произошло, и не жалей, -

А впрочем, и не выйдет – жалость,  
Рыдания и страх судьбы…  
Она пришла. Не задержалась.  
И ты, конечно, только был –

(И перестал) – на этом свете,  
Его круги пройдя вполне.  
…А он все, умирая, бредил  
О бликах света на волне,

О золотых потоках света, -  
Почти срываясь в торжество…  
Страна немеркнущего лета,  
Страна, что приняла его, -

И если так, нужна ли жалость,  
Сочащаяся из-под плит?  
…Но то, что в те мгновенья сжалось  
В тебе, до смерти проболит.

?.07, 9-ая песня Лэйтиан

* * * * 

Тол-Сирион. В крепости песни  
Плескался под сводами звук...  
А ныне - лишь эхо: «Воскресни!»  
И рока натянутый лук.

Под игом лихой перемены  
(По башням горгульями - гнёт)  
Все ждали хозяина стены -  
Придет, обустроит, вернёт.

Казалось бы, не для печали  
Дела (но для радости ли?):  
Хозяина песней встречали,  
Одежды сменить помогли...

Быть может, наряд не по чину?  
Невнятица нот или слов?  
Сменил он чужую личину  
На чуждую сталь кандалов.

Тень несовершённой измены -  
Как свод на плечах одного.  
И медленно рушились стены,  
Свое вспоминая родство.

Пусть скажут: иные - бесстрашней  
(С мечом - на орду или тьму).  
...Он умер под собственной башней,  
На камне, знакомом ему.

На миг ослепительно-остро  
Сверкнуло - как некая дверь...  
Он душу вложил в этот остров  
Когда-то, и тело - теперь.

Пусть кто-то глаголет: и дале  
Судьба и проклятье вели...  
Но стены того не видали,  
Лишь грудой камней полегли.

25-26.08.01, по мотивам эйлиановской «финродовки», точнее,  
ее самопадающих стен («когда б вы знали, из какого сора...») 

* * * * 

(ЗВЕЗДНОЕ НЕБО НАД ПОЕЗДОМ 017) 

И были звезды - брошенным венцом -  
Над лесом, тьмой и бегом от рассвета,  
И было - наспех прожитое лето.  
...Так дням теряют счет перед концом,

Так цепи рвут - уже без права жить,  
Но можно - брешью в череде событий,  
Деянием иным - и не забыть их,  
Не перештопать паутиной лжи.

Казалось бы, надежды - ни на вздох:  
Еще беда, еще одна утрата...  
Но твой венец сияет, Финарато,  
Паря над мельтешением эпох,

Навек превыше, не вовне, но между  
И тем, что тьма, и мной, и тем, что свет.  
...Так, вперемешку с кровью, пьют надежду,  
Так именем твоим грядет рассвет.

13.08, 23.40, поезд номер 017 и звездное небо над ним…

*

_Эпиграф: "А кому покойники не снятся?"_  
_М. Горький, "На дне"._

...И снова осенью не спится,  
И дело вовсе не в делах...  
Сиди, _медлительный тупица_ ,  
Считай и думай - чья взяла?

Смотри на звездный полог, сполох,  
Прорезавший ночную тьму...  
И жди, _неторопливый олух_ ,  
Когда отправишься к нему?

Раз не сумел поторопиться  
(Дни различил - а уж февраль!).  
Хоть зиму пей - тебе не спиться:  
Эльф, невозможно... Как ни жаль.

А город "медленным и мудрым"  
Зовет тебя - не первый год...  
Мир будет золотым наутро.  
Но ты, увы, проспишь восход.

(1. Сие есть экспромт прямо в окошко ЖЖ.  
2\. "Медленный и мудрый" - это цитата из Лэйтиан (авторская речь) об Ородрете, и я очень давно думала, что это - иная оценка того же, что КиК назвали, говоря о нем "медлительный олух".  
3\. А еще это стихотворение одновременно про Ородрета - и про театр на Юго-Западе, про него - первое, дальше писалось уже напрямую...

Dec. 9th, 2009

(Псевдолэйтиан)

Когда вернётесь из Квеста,  
Ваш мир не станет на места:  
Мы в нем, как прежде - сеем, пашем...  
И он окажется - не вашим.

Не в том беда, что много зла:  
Сквозь зло дорога ваша шла,  
На ней вы не чурались боя...  
А в том, что мир наш - про другое.

Неясный блеск, недоответ...  
Но тем, кто видел ясный свет,  
Любой уж блеск - не идеален...

Ну что есть, еще есть еще Тол-Гален,  
И он-то - только вам вдвоём.  
А мы - запомним и своём,  
Расскажем детям - всё по чести...

Как жаль, что не выходит - вместе.

3:07 29.03.2011  
(Еще одно стихотворение о Театре на Юго-Западе, написанное в реалиях Лэйтиан... и вполне могущее в них читаться, строго говоря, без всякого театра.)

*

_...и про Гвиндора тоже._

...Вот так и усмиряет школа плена.  
Смотри в глаза - не узнавай меня.  
А прежде было: моря - по колено,  
И вряд ли выше пояса - огня.

Теперь же - горблюсь месяцем ущербным,  
Еще чуть-чуть - и замотаюсь в шаль...  
А позже некто в городе пещерном  
Задачу очень схожую решал, -

Мир так же отступал, кренясь упруго,  
И где был шелк - там щерился металл...  
Но не хватало, как ни горько - друга.  
...Хотя - ведь был?  
...Нет, все-таки - не стал.

2006-04-22

**(Диор Элухиль)**

_\- Где находится могила Берена и Лютиен?  
\- В Англии.  
(Правильный ответ на толкиновской викторине Блинкома) _

В суете сумев остановиться  
(Завтра - пограничные бои),  
Полуэльф расспрашивал провидца:  
\- Где лежат родители мои?

Не осталось времени отныне  
Хоть единой чашей - помянуть,  
Но в каком лесу, в какой пустыне  
Оборвался все же этот путь?

\- Вот тебе ответ, а не награда, -  
(А во взгляде - темная вода), -  
В Англии. И спрашивать не надо   
"Где?", поскольку надо бы - "Когда?".

Нет такой земли на нашей тверди,  
Если будет - то спустя века...

..Потому что в самом деле смерти  
Просто нет. А та, что есть - легка.

Dec. 14th, 2009

(Дориат)

И снег на столе,  
И в кубке застыло вино...  
И свет на земле,  
Где больше не быть все равно.

И след на крыле,  
Следы недошедших - на льду...  
И не по земле,  
Но я все иду и иду.

Поземка - вослед,  
Разбит на морозе сосуд...  
Лети же, мой свет,  
Пусть птицы тебя донесут.

2004-12-01

*

Так отправляются в плаванье  
(В стену врезаются лбом).  
Гавани вы мои, Гавани,  
Белое на голубом,

Где чудеса есть и странности  
(Весть - испытанье ума).  
Так начинается странствие -  
Золото, белое, тьма.

Бродит судьба неусыпная  
(На стороне на любой).  
Пепельно-серым присыпано  
Красное, черное, боль.

И неуверенно, бережно  
(Самая, самая суть)  
Так - мы все дальше от берега.  
...И продолжается Путь.

*

Ветви низко висят,  
Не заметишь в них блеска металла...  
Анвен лет пятьдесят -  
А точнее она не считала.

Из эльфийских наук,  
Что не мнит она блажью досужей -  
Дар натягивать лук.  
А уж в нем она - эльфов не хуже.

Нынче близко до звезд -  
Впрямь до леса и в небо немного.  
Дальний гаваньский пост  
Наблюдает ночную дорогу.

А покуда пуста -  
Ясен в звездном мерцающем свете,  
Как картина с листа -  
Незабытый оставленный Бретиль.

Далеко и давно -  
Взгляд людской не пробьет эти дали,  
Так лишь эльфам дано.  
Только эльфы его не видали.

И от множества лет  
Он не стал наваждением слабым -  
Хоть все тот же ответ:  
"А могла б не уйти? - Не могла бы."

Но покуда судьбе  
Срок последней поверки не пробил,  
Не увидеть тебе,  
Как на карте, внизу - Амон Обель...

23:27 12.02.2018

*

В _возможности жить_ есть такая беда:  
Её - не потрогать руками.  
Но чувствуешь, знаешь и помнишь всегда,  
Что в сердце той радости - Камень.

В земле, где в других городах - лишь орда  
Гуляет в раздолье разгульном...  
А Сирион мимо - такая вода,  
Поющая голосом Ульмо.

А Камень Зеленый - прекрасный, иной,  
А заврашний день - без ответа:  
Что смоет волной, что пребудет со мной?  
...лишь в сердце - сияние света.

А после не вспомнишь - по праву ли, чей,  
О прошлом, надежде и вере...  
А просто - пока ты бежишь от мечей,  
Внезапно  
Кончается  
Берег...

23:46 18.07.2012

*

"Что ж, мы проиграли. И кровь собирается в лужи.  
А красное - это, как водится, цвет палачей."  
Эзаль

"Сожженные твои города  
Получат свою тишину..."  
Анарион

И можно горевать над поминальной чашей,  
И в море продолжать сожженные мосты,  
Но больше никуда не деться мне от нашей  
Неправоты.

Неполная, не всем, с трудом видна, быть может,  
И запятнавшей тех, конечно, не чета,  
Но как ни поверни, она пребудет - то же:  
Неправота.

И можно называть пришедших палачами,  
Тоской самих себя сводя в ночную жуть,  
Но ясно, как огонь, как крылья за плечами:  
Я ухожу.

И пусть никто из вас не следует за мною,  
Нарушенный совет поведает беду,  
Пусть так - чужой бедой, и лишь своей виною -  
Так я иду.

От моря, где звезда незыблемая светит, -  
Не ярче ли иных светил она видна? -  
Но город, отсмеясь, отплакав, - не заметит.  
...И тишина.

21:53 22.11.2005

"И только взглядом, брошенным с земли,  
Накрыло нас, лежащих как попало."  
Виталий Пуханов (из "случайных попаданий")

Какая мгла! Не то, чтобы темно,  
Ни вот костер: он светит, но не греет.  
Я различаю светлое пятно  
Над верхней точкой лучной галереи.

И я к нему взбираюсь по лучу,  
Захлестывая ветви рукавами,  
И свет течет по каждому плечу,  
И я легко плыву над головами,

И свет скользит, мерцая, как по льду, -  
Не воздух и не твердь, навеки между...  
Я различаю новую звезду.  
...И кто-то скажет: "Может быть, надежду".

И позабытый голос от земли, -  
Далекая, неяркая, земная, -  
"Смешно, но те, что все-таки ушли,  
Быстрее нас наверняка узнают".

2006-02-27

**Могутово, Гавани**

Вас зовут не так, как травы,  
Вас назвали, помня звезды.  
...Падал камень из оправы –  
Не достанешь, в воду, поздно, -

Только ветер, шелестящий  
Надо всеми головами,  
Лист – один на всех – летящий:  
Вы – за ними, мы – за вами, -

Потому и уходили  
За неведомые дали,  
И, не видя, осудили –  
И молчим, как увидали

*

Там, в предгорьях темнеет внезапно,  
Лишь укроется солнце от глаз.  
Барад Эйтель - оставленный замок  
И не очень-то связный рассказ.  
И таращатся тени из комнат,  
И дрова в очаге холодны...  
Но хотелось - вернуться и вспомнить,  
Что порой  
не бывает  
войны.

Здесь однажды пришли перемены,  
Разбивая судьбу навсегла -  
Помнишь, пламя разбилось о стены  
И - стена за стеною - орда?  
И звезда уносилась на север  
Через пепел сгоревшей травы...  
...А судьба - разобьет и рассеет  
И случайно  
оставит  
в живых.

...Так звезда покатилась - внезапно,  
И не все - только наша одна.  
Мы сегодня уходим на Запад,  
Расплескав свою чашу до дна.  
И безбрежное море не внемлет -  
А прошу-то всего об одном:  
Не забыть наши горькие земли  
Без отмщения  
ставшие  
_дном_.

...Незнакомые звезды - из окон,  
Продирая насквозь облака...  
Ты не бойся, что мне одиноко,  
Просто прошлого много...  
..пока.

09.10.2007, Малаховка-Люберцы-Выхино

Песня нездравого Нолдо

(Навеяно одной из картин Чюрлениса)

Что скажу, тому не внемлет  
Серый берег, белый свет:  
Затонули наши земли,  
Да остались в голове -

Ни тенями, ни огнями,  
Ни хоромами на дне...  
Только елки вверх корнями  
Отзываются во мне,

И крушит сильней металла,  
Но незыблемо, как лед:  
Весь Дортонион устало  
Вниз макушками плывет.

2006-04-16

Уплывательная

И растает в разговорах  
То ли стрел трехмерный шорох,  
То ли звезд черничный запах...  
Нас назвали, но не хором,  
Нас забудут, но не скоро -  
_Уходящие на Запад._

Мир нахохлился и замер,  
Он просеется слезами,  
Упадет - не разобьется,  
И как будто не в обиде,  
Провожать, увы, не выйдет -  
Потому что остается.

Наше небо будет ясным,  
Наши строки - только красным:  
_Исключение из правил._  
Море будет безопасным,  
Только на Востоке - пасмурь:  
Это все, что ты оставил.

...Только сны безлунной ночью  
Да глухие полустрочья,  
Только горы содрогнутся:  
Хоть бы дату, хоть бы имя,  
Не когда - но хоть какими  
Уходящие - вернутся...

2006-08-07

_______________Нашим играм, былым и будущим

Недоигранные роли  
Горше сыгранных блефуя.  
Отблеск правды, отблеск боли,  
Память острова Тол Фуин.

Тяжкой тенью - каждой тризне,  
Проиграем, победим ли, -  
Недопрожитые жизни,  
Память острова Тол Химлинг.

Где же памяти иная  
Участь есть в житейском море?  
...Ничего еще не знаю  
Я об острове Тол Морвен...

23:35 23.03.04


	4. После Белерианда

Elros Tar-Minyatur

До меня добиралось петлисто  
Предсказание, путая след, -  
Будто станет мой брат пессимистом,  
Проживя свои тысячи лет.

Он увидит: все вянет на свете,  
Только зло и цветет чересчур, -  
И на важном каком-то совете  
Он пребудет торжественно-хмур.

Нашу древность припомнит вначале...  
А потом (разве это не грех?)  
Тяжесть этой бессмертной печали  
Расплескать пожелает на всех.

Но слова потеряются в шуме...  
Кто-то смертный встает... Ничего,  
Мы прорвемся! - я понял, - и умер,  
И ушел дожидаться его.

2006-02-04

(По следам «Роменны»)

...Что заладил ты, дурень: "Наместник чего?"  
Ну конечно - восточных земель Йозайана!  
...Тот, который видал нас - и трезвых, и пьяных,  
А каким мы - случалось! - видали его...

Впрочем, это истории прежней земли,  
Потому я их больше тревожить не стану.  
Он, вполне не-моряк, был вполне капитаном,  
И о том, что шли в бездну его корабли,

Знал - спокойно, не радуясь и не скорбя  
(Просто быть капитаном, а просто ли - быть им?).  
...Говорят, он был против идеи отплытый  
\- Хоть в каком направлении - лично себя.

Я не видел подробностей - и не солгу.  
Но судьбу занесло на лихом повороте,  
Кто-то, видно, был против того, что он против -  
И теперь мы стоим на одном берегу.

Я его по сю пору считаю *своим*.  
Он - меня? Не спросил, а решусь, так нескоро.  
...И не спрашивай, если не хочется ссоры,  
Отчего мы всего-то лишь *просто стоит* - 

Но не строим, не платим, не мстим хоть кому,  
Не враждуем с богами, считая убыток...  
Список короток (было немало попыток  
Удлинить - все отправились в Вечную Тьму):

Утонули - дела, а остались - слова  
(А слова повторять могут и обезьяны!).  
...И остался - наместник земель Йозайана,  
*У которого сильно болит голова*...

22:42 08.09.2016(а бродило давно)

Нуменорская мазурка  
(Упадочная)

То дом доживающий стонет,  
То ветер из сада...  
Ах, пани, мы скоро утонем -  
Какая досада!

Ведь мир, вызывающе старый,  
Отменно прекрасен!..  
Так пусть же все кружатся пары,  
Не зная о часе,

Так пусть отплывает эскадра -  
За вечным покоем...  
Я знаю, как выйти из кадра.  
Но море - такое,

И так вызывающе шепчет:  
"Забудь и останься!..",  
Что я лишь прижму вас покрепче -  
Тонуть в этом танце.

1:20 21.02.2017

ПОМИНАЛЬНАЯ ИСИЛДУРУ

К тебе мои слова, ушедший в листопад,  
В несуетную мглу: под золотистый полог.  
Легко достичь реки - и быть отныне над  
Судьбой, и вне судьбы - да только путь недолог.

Вода хранит тепло: и листья у лица,  
И ты подобен им: течением несомый…  
Легко себе сказать, что золото Кольца  
Безгрешно, как листва - и также невесомо.

О, истина всегда немыслимо легка -  
Как первая стрела, ударившая в спину.  
…Стирая горизонт, вливаясь в облака,  
Мерцающий туман плывет по Андуину.

6 нарбелет . . . . г. VI Эпохи

Гондор. Не Эарнур

Мало солнца, мало света на земле -  
Это май наш обернулся февралем.  
А десятая вода на киселе  
Называется отныне королем.

Он отважен и удачлив с малых лет,  
Он, должно быть, не поверит в злой навет...  
Что тревожит - то совсем не в короле:  
Неисчезнувшая северная ветвь.

В родословиях утонет голова,  
Потеряется разумное зерно -  
Да пророчества невнятные слова:  
Два правления сольются ли в одно?

Но решение, как свитки ни крути,  
Лишь одно, и очевидно - на века.  
...Под распутицей запутались пути.  
Не пускает войско к городу река.

Мало солнца, мало света на земле.  
Плачет небо о погибшем короле,

О погибших с ним, а также - о другом,  
Что пока еще не встретился с врагом,

Не сорвался в ледяную глубину  
К тишине, к освобождению, ко дну...

Будем славить ли их, будем проклинать -  
Эру знает! И до срока - нам ли знать?

Feb. 29th, 2008

Эриадор. Осенние колокола.

Никогда колоколов  
Не видали в Бри -  
Колокольчики одни!  
Горстью собери,  
Больше, не жалей - и в путь,  
Хоть по веткам их развешать -  
И доедешь как-нибудь:  
Этот звон не любит нежить.

А когда-то не кружил  
Тенью страх - в закате ярком,  
А еще когда-то жил  
Славный мастер, мастер Йарглин, -  
Уж, наверное, давно,  
Меж народами чужими, -  
Видно, умер - и одно  
От него осталось имя -  
Ах, как жаль!..

А дорога на восток -  
Далеко от Бри,  
Вброд не перейти поток,  
Так левей бери:  
Старый камень, старый мост,  
Древняя земля,  
Близко до высоких звезд...  
Видишь - тени в полный рост?  
Заходи, не бойся, гость  
Ост-ин-Э-ди-ля...

А над городом пустым -  
Только память, только дым,  
А над днем осенним ярким -  
Только звон безмолвный (слышишь?):  
"Жил был мастер, мастер Йарглин,  
До сих пор еще не вышел -  
Ах, как жаль!.."

2:20 09.11.2010

Брийская дорожная песня

(Первая строка – творчество автопереводчика на классическое 'The Road goes ever on and on")

Бежит дорога "на..." и "на...",  
Давно не чинена она,  
Давно с киркой и долотом  
Здесь не ходил умелый гном!

Пусть где-то дивный Ривенделл,  
Не смотрит эльф средь прочих дел, -  
Берясь за меч, трубя в свой рог, -  
За состоянием дорог.

К чему? Горяч эльфийский конь,  
Поскачет вихрем, только тронь,  
Болота, скалы - ну и что ж?  
Везде пройдет, везде хорош.

А путник тащится пешком,  
По лужам, с посохом, с мешком  
И вопиет на целый свет:  
Есть азимут, дороги - нет!

...А прежде, в годы Короля,  
Не закруглялась тут земля:  
Манили путников дела,  
Дорога к цели их вела.

Вернется ли король? Как знать!  
Но пони вновь по грязи гнать, -  
А путь в такие времена  
Приводит только "на..." и "на..."

Элронд Полуэльф

Я так до сих пор и хочу написать о тебе -  
Быть может, строка немоту мою пересечет,  
Окончится срок, остановится времени бег,  
И я наконец-то сравняю неначатый счет, -

Не зря же и свитки читал и рассматривал сны  
(Под веками строки, обрывки рябят и рябят),  
Но путь к вам закрыт (в этом те и другие ясны), -  
Пустите меня, я и сам угадаю тебя!..

...Я сам, в эти годы любому уж годный в отцы  
(Но если столетья считать - лишь по важности их?).  
А знаешь, у нас - у меня - родились близнецы.  
Я рад - но к чему? - как тебе не хватало твоих...

...Должно быть, я переборщил с новогодним вином,  
А может быть (та же беда!) - с вековою виной...  
Я третью эпохи прилежно молчу об одном:  
Ты - первый из лордов, однажды оставленный мной.

Я знаю о днях и годах, где решает - судьба,  
И было б смешно - оставлять пожеланья судьбе...  
Есть привкус у снов - как нетающий снег на губах.  
И старая новая блажь: написать о тебе.

08.01.07, Вильнюс

Целительский вальс  
(Элронд)

Если боль сквозь сон начинается,  
Возникает, чуть свет-заря, -  
Ты идешь ко мне  
девятнадцатым -  
Нескончаемым -  
октября.

И ни позднее, и ни раннее,  
И что смертью той - не умрём,  
Безразлично - навеки раненым  
Вечнодлящимся октябрём.

Это вновь - мои Земли Сирые,  
Персональный последний бой -  
Я на лезвии балансирую,  
На осколке одном с тобой.

Но какая печаль-то мне с того?  
Вот какая - прочней брони:  
Я не травы забыл, не методы -  
Я забыл целиком те дни.

Как в тумане:  
"Подходят. Встреть его".  
Эх, нелегкая, донесла...  
И до самого двадцать третьего -  
Нет ни времени, ни числа.

Только снами день обрывается  
И сбывается - об одном:  
Доживается, проживается,  
Забывается - тем же сном.

...И в былое врастая нАцело,  
И быть может, совсем не зря,  
Я иду с тобой  
В девятнадцатом  
девятнадцатом  
октября...

13-15.10.2007

*

У эльфа и ветра (что в Третьей эпохе - одно)  
Не спросишь совета.  
Уже опускается (гранями блещет) на дно  
Прошедшее лето.

Уже намокает зеленый еще травостой,  
Но все не сникает.  
...В эпохе Шестой - а быть может, и тридцать шестой -  
На волны Эккайа

Усталые крылья, намокнув, ложаться плашмя  
(И брызги на коже),  
И белое пламя, которым ты жив, хоть и смят,  
Не греет, похоже.

И йодистый запах, и вечно-возвратный прибой -  
Незримые путы...  
Но если - на Запад, и если удача - с тобой,  
Ты станешь - попутным?

23.10.2006


	5. Лирика философствующих Мышей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сидя здесь и рассуждая про "там"... А также, как обычно, археология.

Посвящение-2003  
(на начало полевого сезона)

Неподъемные звезды дрожат на весу  
На извивах путей проторённых.  
Я тебя, как сосуд драгоценный, несу  
По своим городам разорённым,

По оврагам и рвам, по могилам и снам,  
Полуюжным уступчатым весям…  
И затем, что вовеки не свидеться нам,  
Этот путь мой отчаянно весел.

04.06.03, архив (еще бы!)

* * * *

Огонь вдали: горит солома,  
Но я-то знаю - корабли.  
....Прикосновение к былому  
От ковыряния земли

Тем и отлично, что умеет  
Любым мгновеньем подстеречь...  
Да-да, скирда. В своем уме я.  
Но путь закрыт. О том и речь.

31.07.2002

“UTULIE’N AURA”

От Пятой битвы пячусь вновь.  
Не книга - огненное море  
Плохая выдумка - любовь:  
Лишает холода во взоре.

Пусть ни при чем я, пусть везло,  
Что позже, глуше, на исходе...  
Уже никто не помнит слов,  
А дни приходят и приходят.

19.07.2002 (соотв. главы QS и Silm'а)

Чужой голос

Я не умею отвечать  
Тому, что скажешь ты -  
Лишь отправляю "на печать"  
Горящие листы,

Перечитаю, промолчу -  
И удержусь от лжи:  
Я, как ни страшно, _не хочу  
Чтоб ты - так долго - жил.._  
2006-02-08

Двое (?)

Различные деяния итожа,  
Считая зимы,  
Я думаю: о, как же вы похожи  
Неисказимо.

Любой - бежал из замкнутого круга,  
Сгорел - до пыли...  
Но как же вы похожи друг на друга,  
Мы все забыли.

2006-02-09  
(Стиховорение практически приснилось, поэтому о том, КАКИЕ двое. есть разные идеи…. Феанор и Маэдрос? Феанор и Финголфин? Еще версии?)

(АНТИПРОЩАНИЕ)

Мой друг, безнадежно легчают былые грехи,  
Мой список счетов к Искаженью считает сажени,  
Ссыпаются листья, иллюзии, слой чепухи, -  
И, кутаясь в сети ветвей, мы идем на сближенье.

И пусть меж ветвей - тривиально-лазурная высь  
И облака профиль - кради хоть сейчас на камею! -  
Мы ближе к земле, где общественность скажет: "Клянись!" -  
Найдется ли тот, кто ответить дерзнет: "Не посмею"?

Нет, лучше бы - в тень, в тот пока не затрепанный том  
Себя утаить - пол-абзаца, заметка, страница....  
А кровью своей поперхнуться - пожалуй, потом,  
И все же - не мне, а тому, кто сумеет присниться.

А утром, в холодном поту, все обеты чисты:  
Не лгать и не мстить, не творить поклоненья кумиру...  
Но сети сорвутся, сойдясь - на мгновение - встык,  
И все, что копилось - тебе, то расплещется - миру.

СНЕГ-3  
(Anti-nyere)

Так сложилось: эстетика плача,  
Герменевтика скорби и сна.  
А надежда витает, не знача,  
Потому что не слишком ясна.

Диалектика ритма и бреда,  
Резкий ветер, оскаленный лед...  
Тут не высунешь нос из-под пледа,  
А не то чтобы - с песней в полет!

Так сплеталось, сходилось, сбывалось,  
Тонкой струйкой стекало из жил...  
Так, что даже почти забывалось:  
Не одною печалью ты жил.

Забывалось, а все не хватало,  
На лету замерзали слова:  
Если взгляд - поволока металла,  
Чем душа оставалась жива?

Не надеждой ли - призрачной, зыбкой,  
Что неведомо как - на плаву, -  
Той отчаянно-ясной улыбкой.  
...Той, что я и доныне живу,

Что из нынешней жажды и пыла  
Все видна сквозь залистанный том...  
Пусть _сложилось_ , а все-таки было,  
Хоть и песня совсем не о том.

...И кружилось, и снегом ложилось,  
Словно блеском и хрустом - белье...  
А над миром, как прежде, кружилось  
Беспечальное имя твое.

Декабрь 2002 - февраль 2003

Посвящение НАМ - 1

Уходили в полон, за собой оставляя полмира,  
Драгоценное "влом", выкрутасы родимой страны,  
Города и тепло... Драгоценная, страшная вира.  
Оказалось потом: и полмира не очень нужны.

Без пятнадцати три выключали экран, словно душу.  
По углам разделялся не белые клочья туман.  
Уходили в экстрим. Выходили, бледнея наружу.  
Что писали - то в стол. ...Только слухи ползли по домам.

Ощущали в груди эту невосполнимую малость -  
Феанаро, зачем? - третий день, пятый день под дождем...

Слышишь, не уходи. И оставь себе то, что осталось.  
...Без имен, без мечей, - но похоже, поныне идем.

январь 2003  
[писано было накануне дня рождения Анны, ей же и посвящается более всего]

* * * * 

Посвящение НАМ-2

 _Печальный бунтовщик, чей враг лежит в могиле,_  
_Как трудно бунтовать, когда пришла весна..._  
_Арандиль_

Печальный бунтовщик - лишь горсть печатных знаков,  
Да вечная печаль - как круглая печать...  
Путь семерых - во тьму, но всем ли - одинаков?  
Их слава - никому, но стоит ли молчать?  
И мне ль не понимать - ничто не сохранится,  
Уйдет по облакам и запросто сгниет...  
Но лишь твоим письмом расщедрится страница,  
И адрес "никому" исправлю - "для нее".

Мы хищны от любви - хоть кровь со снега слижем,  
Когда над головой ярится меч о щит.  
Наш герб не различить - в нем рыжее на рыжем,  
Но в нем есть образ твой, печальный бунтовщик.  
Окружие его - незримая граница,  
Идущая - по нам? В Создании самом?  
...Но лишь до Вечной Тьмы разверзнется страница,  
Я выплеснусь твоим мерцающим письмом.

Но нет - границы все незыблемо-упруги,  
И не добравшись врозь до обиталищ тьмы,  
Мы происходим здесь, не зная друг о друге,  
Но составляя то, что называют "мы".  
И знакам наших тайн из мира не убраться:  
То снег солоноват, то горечью - вода...  
Незыблемая сеть, нечаянное братство -  
На письмах в пустоту и слове "никогда".

08.02.03

О другом

 _«Пора наконец-то сказать однозначно и вслух,_  
_И пусть канонист мои карты цитатами кроет,_  
_Пускай я фальшивлю на взгляд, и на слух, и на нюх –_  
_Но я не-на-ви-жу, когда погибают герои!»_

_black__tiger (Т. Петрова), ГП-72_

Бывает, что автор (иные и вовсе не злы)  
Десятки героев творит, развлекаясь невинно.  
Но время к финалу, пора разрубить все узлы –  
И махом единым героев убьет половину.

Бывает, что автор задумал писать про войну:  
Она, мол, жестока – вон, видите трупы? – бывает…  
Но я не люблю… и неловко сказать даже!... Ну,  
Когда у иных так нелепо они выживают.

Вот, вкось переписан не раз уже изданный том –  
Ругать за идею ? (ломиться в открытые двери) –  
И в пятом часу прочитать (хорошо, не в шестом!)…  
Но верить – и днем?  
И не разум, но сердце не верит.

И сердце оглохло – для шепота: «Выжил, поверь…» -  
Стесненное ночью, историей, странным ночлегом... –  
Но знает, что смерть – это тоже открытая дверь.  
И все, что копилось тебе, рассыпается снегом.

…Не утром, но встать, от усталости тихо дрожа –  
Темнеет уже? – В эти дни не очень светает…  
И видеть отлично – с какого-то там этажа:  
Он черную землю и черную скорбь заметает…

(- 25.12.07, у Ангела)

НА ПОЛЕМИКУ «ВОКРУГ МИСС ТВИНКЛЬ»]

_«Учитывая это, я давно уже предложила представить полемику "Черной книги" с "Сильмариллионом" в отношении благости Мелькора следующим образом: назвать Мелькора Властелином Яблочного Повидла, Свет представить как великую силу Грушевого Повидла, и заявить, что обе названные сущности страшно враждуют с Вишневым Вареньем (т.е. Пустотой).»_  
_Ms. Twinkle_

_Падают груши со стуком в ночном саду…_  
_Любелия_

Был яблочный год и финиш тысячелетья.  
Летело на землю то, что повидлом станет.  
А мы угодили в Сети о Тьме и Свете,  
Которые нас поили бурей в стакане.

Мы близились к сущности, невыразимой и светлой,  
А небо сгущалось, и в тучах мерещилась Шелоб,  
И яблоки не доживали до банки заветной,  
Поставленной неколебимо в чулане замшелом.

Когда задождит, отречешься не только от идола  
Над книгой потертой - мир целый покажется лишним…  
Но лучше - под плащ, и уж раз в мире столько повидла,  
Забросить все книги и выйти разыскивать вишни. 

Найти, дотянуться - и сгинут столь важные даты,  
И сок неразреженно-терпкий окутает души:  
Землей и дождем, все уже совершилось когда-то,  
Припомни: о чуткую твердь разбиваются груши… 

декабрь 2000

ГОСПОДИН Б.

Итак, господин Б., в некой локальной войне,  
Названия коей не помню, лишившийся правой руки,  
Обязанный очень многим покойной своей жене, -  
Хотя бы тем, что дважды воскрес всему вопреки,

Нуждается в помощи общества, но случай не слишком тяжел,  
Покупки да роскошь общения - как раз для нас, волонтеров, -  
Вот список на десять лиц, крепитесь, работа не вол,  
Вот комната на двоих, а год закончится скоро.

Итак, господин Б. не требует свежих газет,  
Не затевает ремонт, не ездит в соседние страны,  
Не просит гулять с собакой - ее давно уже нет, -  
И все ж препоручен нам, как и прочие ветераны.

Зато он часто твердит: уж слишком мир искажен -  
Ведь после второй из смертей супруга его не воскресла.  
Нет, он не осудит тех, кто часто меняет жен…  
(А слева - следы ногтей на старой обшивке кресла.)

А впрочем, он умолчит о длинной своей судьбе,  
Привычно лицо отвернув к мороси заоконной.  
И я еще полюблю приходить к господину Б. -  
Отдыхать от рассказов иных о юности в Первой Конной,

О схватке за Перл Харбор, о битве за урожай  
Скороспелого бамбука в Большой Песчаной Пустыне…  
Закончится год. Подруга предложит: «Не уезжай».  
Я вновь подпишу контракт, не думая о причине.

В ту ночь во сне будет все, о чем он не говорил:  
Темницы, мосты, леса, короны, мечи и волки.  
Подруга разбудит: «Скорей! Сейчас взойдет сильмарилл!  
Не знаешь? Потом прочтешь - потрепанный том на полке».

Меня проберет до костей звезды отточенный свет,  
Потом осенний рассвет - холодный, пустой, безбрежный,  
И колкая мысль: да, мир искажен и возврата нет,  
И Лютиэн умерла, но у нас еще есть надежда.

2000

ПЕСНЬ О ФИЛОЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ НЕДОСТАТОЧНОСТИ

_Имен не осталось._  
_Ниеннах_

Падет закат, и встанет мгла, кто проиграет в дурака,  
кто возрыдает над корытом,  
Кому - серьезные дела… А я сижу над ЧКА,  
над словарем Ах’энн открытым.  
Не мыслю Тьме противостать, но вновь незримая стена  
неколебима между нами:  
Ведь мне учебник не достать, остались только имена,  
и что мне делать с именами?

Пусть не является во сне всепоглощающий потоп,  
всесокрушающее море,  
Дворцы и хижины на дне, - но я довольно знаю,  
чтоб затосковать о Нуменорэ.  
Сады и россыпи камней, - да что там, целая страна!  
\- вовек сокрыта под волнами, -  
И адунаик вместе с ней. Остались только имена  
\- и что мне делать с именами?

Когда уйдет последний гном, когда падет последний орк,  
и энт последний станет древом,  
Настанет Смертных век, и в нем филологический восторг  
я усмирю холодным гневом.  
Зачем мне сей разумный век, его святыня и порок,  
зачем мой путь - не между вами?  
…Своей эпохи человек, я снова брежу между строк  
несохраненными словами.

Я препарирую слова, я открываю словари,  
и пусть улов весьма обилен,  
Бывает - повезет едва, но чаще слышен только скрип  
перенатруженных извилин.  
Увы, с былым не слиться нам, крепка проклятая стена,  
хоть и прозрачна временами…  
Я поклоняюсь именам, я постигаю имена,  
я прорастаю именами.

А ты избрал веселый путь, душа поет, а не болит,  
и не саднит потери жалость,  
Не грезишь прошлое вернуть - ты предпочел палеолит,  
где и имен-то не осталось.  
Дурного слова не скажу: не чужд естественных наук,  
ты не пренебрежешь иными…  
Но я с тобой не ухожу: я верю имени, мой друг,  
и что сей мир, когда не имя?..

НА КАРТИНУ КАТАРИНЫ ШМИЛЬ

2.  
_глосса_  
_от Мандельштама к Сергею Гонцову..._  
_("...Верну, как волна возвращает свое океану".)_

Когда от картины отходят, шатаясь, квены,  
Когда совпадению грёз они рады как дети,  
Я с вами, друзья: я стояла у древней стены,  
И камень обманывал нас на десяток столетий.

Мы вместе, друзья, - я копалась в душе черепка,  
И кровь погребенных текла по невидимым жилам....  
...И каждый - один (закипала, сгорая, река,  
И голос метался под сводами: "Что? Отслужила?").

И стенопись войн дождевая смывала вода,  
И ветер летел по заросшим травою курганам -  
Так двигалась осень. ...Когда мы вернемся туда  
И вместе увидим, как было - так странно, так странно...

09.12.2003

*  
Заполненны не-светом поезда -  
Задраенные намертво вагоны,  
Где мерно усыпляют перегоны,  
А будят и тревожат - города.

И путь - хотя не под откос - прямой,  
Но не забудь: он движется к востоку, -  
Так, молодея, срок течет к истоку,  
А сердце возвращается домой.

И прижимаясь зА полночь к окну,  
Поймешь, огням в полях, как чуду внемля, -  
_Он шел в Исход, твердя: "Какие земли!"_ -  
Я здесь однажды что-нибудь копну.

19.11, поезд на Самару

Железнодорожное

...И отрешенно катится вагон  
По серой пыли городских окраин.  
Маршрут один - "состав на полигон",  
А в недрах - тот, кто сам себе не равен, -

К попутчикам глухое существо,  
Слепой ловец сомнительной удачи -  
Над правилами плачет оттого,  
Что не умеет полюбить иначе.

И где-то за десятком первых зон  
Разорван путь на ветви, сны и части...  
Вот так и продолжается сезон,  
И сквозь грозу просвечивает счастье.  
2006-08-23

Si qente Feanor

Предупреждение два: полет фантазии над местностью, смещение дат, подтасовка фактов, возможный ущерб чести и достоинству реальных лиц.

Как всегда, на лихие суждения скор,  
Нарушая условья игры,  
О небывшем еще говорил Феанор:  
«Эти люди не слишком добры,

Но напротив – во всяких словах и делах  
Неизбежно преклонны ко злу…»  
Отражалась, мерцая, свеча в зеркалах,  
И бежала волна по стеклу,

И единственный друг на войну уезжал,  
Не оставив вокруг ничего…  
Ну а там, в зеркалах, Феанор продолжал, -  
Да не так, как плели до него

Те, кто ранее знал о рождении том, -  
«Тех людей сердцевина дурна…»  
И слова замирали над чистым листом  
Под отчетливый рокот – «война», -

От нее не уйти… «…хоть бежали давно  
И, быть может, ушли далеко  
От погони, мне все-таки ясно одно:  
Их разнюхает Мелькор легко,

Легче легкого – тех, кои связаны с ним  
И, не ведая, ищут его…»  
Так слова прорывались – одно за одним,  
Доплетая свое колдовство.

«…И на троне, где ненависть правит одна,  
Семь грехов и великое зло –  
Было, славили…»  
Что это? Будь не война –  
Разобрался бы… Не повезло:

Нужно выжечь былое, мечтанья бросать,  
Грохот боя тебе – вместо нот…  
Нужно выжить и выяснить, и записать,  
Не забыть карандаш и блокнот, -

Потому что не глохнет Творения хор,  
И стучатся в сознанье миры,  
И твердит о подобных себе Феанор:  
«Эти воины вряд ли добры…»

2006-02-01

ПРИГЛАШЕНИЕ

Грабим, словно судим,  
Словно правды ради.  
Лучшая из судеб -  
Чертежом в тетради,  
По жаре и пыли -  
Лучшая из судеб,  
Хоть бы и в могиле  
Ничего не будет.

Пустота поманит,  
Дождь предложит помощь...  
Помнишь, в Арамане  
Было хуже - помнишь?  
Лился сумрак сонный,  
Горестям охрана:  
Дождь среди сезона -  
Рано, рано, рано!

Рана - как расплата,  
Знак конца, что брезжит.  
Не родись крылатым -  
Обдерут, обрежут,  
На черченья нужды  
Изведут, на перья...  
Тело станет чуждым -  
Кто, скажи, теперь я?

Если нас осудят -  
Только правды ради.  
Лучшая из судеб -  
Не родиться в Арде.  
Хоть в пивном Шумере,  
При Иване Грозном...  
Только в высшей мере  
Поздно, поздно, поздно!

По знакомым лицам,  
По заросшим склонам,  
Где в ущерб столицам -  
Нищета сезона,  
Где до края зноя  
Грех молить о чуде,  
Где всегда иное  
Было, есть и будет.

Будет имя платой,  
Будет битва Пятой...  
Не родись крылатой,  
А родись с лопатой,  
Чтоб, когда нисходит  
Худшая из судеб,  
Не отбиться - хоть бы  
Крикнуть право будет:

"Aiya, сладость лета,  
Горшая на свете!  
Если песня спета,  
Пусть уносит ветер,  
Aiya, бьется море,  
В кромку мела - травы,  
Мы свое отспорим,  
Хоть мы и не правы.

Aiya..."

13.07.2002, перед дождем

(Глосса на Грача)

Нас время листало, и время - водило кругами...  
...Когда от жары забываешь названье страны,  
Чуть скрипнет металл - и появится в новом кургане  
_Кинжал антикварный и древнее чувство вины._

Какие знакомые руны в оси рукояти,  
Все тот же на лбу - здесь по кости угаданый - след!  
Затем ли в Подзвездной мы живы остались, приятель,  
Затем ли сражались бок о бок полтысячи лет?

Уходит в закат неизвестная вечности балка,  
Исходит закат - тьмой и кровью, как будто в бою...  
Я все зачерчу, раскопаю - не бойся, не жалко! -  
Затем соберу, упакую - а после спою.

Покуда кинжал и скелет полежат на просушке,  
Лихие слова без надежды звенят на ветру.  
Курганный отряд беззаветно рыдает в подушки,  
Что спишет потом на нетрезвый настрой и жару.

А время закружит, а вечность - как прежде, отринет,  
Но малой ценой за отказы заплатит сполна:  
Знакомый кинжал - отчужденный в музейной витрине,  
И тем же стеклом, словно гранью, разбита вина.

...Он больше не мрачен - но ясен, отточен, отчетлив,  
Случаный напев оборвался на слове "Лети!"...  
Засыпет раскоп, переправит на почту отчеты,  
И канет в закат, уходя по Прямому Пути.  
18.01.2007

ГОРОДИЩЕ РОССОШКИ

1

«Что ты ищешь?» - от разговора  
Отслоились обрывки фраз.  
Городище – суть бывший город.  
Крохи смысла – для нас как раз.

Брызги слова – ты больше ищешь?  
Больше, чем ныне в мире есть?  
Тень былого над городищем.  
(Это – облако. Это – весть?)  
Шрамы рвов и былая честь.

Да закаты, что вечерами  
Стынут сполохом той войны…  
Слышишь – « _город пронизан ветрами»?_  
Слышишь – « _стены его холодны_ »?  
Эхо плена, угар весны…  
По колено –  
Трава. И сны.

23.07.03, завтрашнему выезду на Россошки посвящается

(курсивом - цитаты из песни Анариона)

* * * *

2

Раскопы – как раны: до прежнего не зарастают.  
За блеском Ирана? Но он меж курганов блистает.  
За греческим чудом? И чудо – южнее, у моря…  
Зачем же? Откуда? В отплату какого же горя?

…А мы неустанны, мы неуязвимы и правы…  
Но только не встанут с земли потревоженной травы –  
Оскалится мелом, да куст одинокий – как брошен…  
Вот так неумело мы ломимся в землю за прошлым.

А прошлое дышит в листве, в кружевной полутени –  
Не слухом, но слышит взыскующий судеб сплетенье,  
В воде - горечь яда, и боль от стрелы – у предплечья…  
Да, прошлое рядом – тоска и печаль человечья.

«Уходишь? Так рано?» - лишь ветер траву пролистает…  
Душа помнит раны, а тело навеки истает.

26.07.03, нашим позапрошлогодним шурфам на Россошках,  
№ 1 и № 2, - посвящается

(Про Нолдор в Новгороде)

...Там нолдор всю ночь уходили в поход  
(А дождь поливал, как в ведро),  
И утром в подземный вошли переход,  
Что в городе звался "Метро".

А дождь продолжался - уже в решето,  
И лужей в раскопе стоял.  
...Их больше уже не увидел никто,  
Не вспомнил и не изваял.

А я собиралась идти на раскоп,  
В котором стояла вода.  
Проблема сплетенья видений и троп  
Была мне - чужая беда.

Но нам назревал дождевой выходной  
(И следом, конечно, аврал).  
...Скажи, если б ты повстречался со мной  
Тогда - ты бы разве соврал? -

О том, что осталось уже и не пять -  
Нет, года, наверное, три -  
Копай, разворачивай прошлое вспять!  
А после - читай и смотри.

А дождь поливал - как всемирный потоп,  
Которому чуточку лень.  
И нолдор под вечер пришли на раскоп,  
Но утром их смыло в Ильмень.

Я после ходила смотреть на мосты,  
Что не утащила вода...  
Отправились спать мы - со Дня Бересты,  
А вышли - куда-то туда.

Над Юрьевым косо стояла звезда,  
И к ней прорастала трава -  
Так было и будет, везде и всегда...  
...Не плачь, это просто слова -

Не шлемы, не тени, не злые глаза -  
Ни нолдор, ни дня, ни числа...  
По городу просто бродила гроза,  
А после куда-то ушла.

27.05.07

*

Только камни остаются меж людьми  
До поля пустые в разнотравье мирном...  
_Ты не спрашивай меня, где Боромир,_  
Ты не спрашивай меня, где Бар-эн-Мирдайн.

Не расспрашивай - вот карта, забери!  
Вот находки, упакованные в вате;  
Пыльный том, а вот другие - целых три.  
...То ли духа, то ли времени - не хватит.

Ни душа твоя ни сердце не вольны  
Упокоиться на буквах и железе.  
Это просто - приближение весны...  
Лист разведочный - и бродишь сколько влезет.

Будут карты пересмотрены до дыр,  
Будет холод пробирать поближе к ночи...  
А что всем однажды снится Боромир -  
Аспиранты врут. А может, и не очень.

Как сказать, что видел - на пределе сил,  
В том отчетливом, и все ж незримом свете...  
Я, конечно, не об имени спросил.  
Я молчал. Важнее то, что он ответил.

Не в словах, пожалуй, дело, не в краях  
Заповедных, и важна не только дата...  
Много было их - на копьях, на ладьях,  
По болотам, под курганами... когда-то.

И во многих ведь играли мы - детьми,  
Объявляя те деяния - своими...  
...Дело в том, что остается меж людьми.  
Что важней, чем рог да камень, меч да имя.

Apr. 12th, 2008


	6. Раннее и странное

(Сон в кубе)

"В полдневный жар в долине Дагестана..."  
М.Ю. Лермонтов 

..Когда непосильна речей этих липкая гнусь  
(От них даже небо, должно быть, уже раскололось!),  
Я тем и живу, что отчаянно знаю: проснусь  
В саду Тириона, куда не дотянется голос:  
"Твоею я стойкостью горд, вот награда, испей -  
Забвения чаша столетним вином благовонна!"  
Да чем тут гордиться - за вычетом разве цепей?  
..Но ветер очнется, и я просыпаюсь от звона.  
Лохмотья меж трещин - полощется ткань бытия.  
И в каждую трещину я чем-то главным ссыпаюсь...  
Рванется будильник, всполошенно ахнет - и я...  
Нет, я не уверен, но, кажется, что просыпаюсь.

* * * *

Ты еще узнаваем...  
Любелия 

Ты был узнаваем. По ровному золоту дней -  
Как будто бы ветер, ероша высокие крыши.  
На грань - совершенней, на толику слова - верней,  
Чуть боле - вовне (и - в себе). Или попросту - выше.

И после - ты был. Как неузнанный, шел по судьбе,  
Готовый хоть с целым отрядом считаться смертями.  
Ты был. Узнаваем ли? Что различали в тебе  
Все те, кто - доныне - уходит иными путями?

К чему им - щемящая радость: коснуться земли?  
Вершина - а может, прореха в прилизанном строе?  
(Страдальцы, герои, влюбленные и короли,  
Поэты, искусники, снова - герои, герои...)

"Возьмем Феанора - филолог, кузнец и колос!" -  
Грохочут слова над ползущим Москвою трамваем.  
Нет, мы не возьмем.  
....Пусть не взглядом, хоть цветом волос,  
У самой у гибели - ты еще был узнаваем.

08.11.01

* * * *

".... и упал в яму (приписано - "огненную")".  
Из IV тома (по памяти) 

Эпохи срез, как в зеркале слепом, крив,  
Но до поры слова еще легки,  
И ненависть замыслит свой апокриф,  
Лишь задохнувшись тяжестью строки,

Где шедшему неправо и непрямо,  
Но шедшему (и груз семи - на нем), -  
Темницы безнадега. Или яма,  
Столь "милосердно" скрытая огнем.

И лучше - яма, мхом ли, пауками,  
Недавней лужей, пламенем из недр...  
А там, в темнице, пал на землю - камень,  
Во тьму - душа: отдавший всё был щедр.

Когда бы я поверила в те строки,  
Книг прочих Тьму они затмить могли:  
Эонве, безмятежный и жестокий,  
Не дрогнув, поднимает от земли

Тот светоч, ту безмерную потерю,  
Ту гибельно-нездешнюю звезду...  
Но грех мой хуже: не было. Не верю.  
И в гуще версий новую найду.

* * * *

«Я ухожу, если тело отпустит»  
М. (Ф.) 

По стихам - и плохим, и безмерно плохим -  
Легче видишь сквозящее рядом.  
«Крепче яда въедается в душу архив»,  
Только яд растворяется ядом. 

И, однажды уйдя от проторенных дат  
На лихую помету «когда-то»,  
Не проложишь дорогу к горе Митридат,  
Но припомнишь завет Митридата,

И стекаются капли - сквозь ночи и дни -  
На молочном московском рассвете,  
И рука - «дотянись!», и глаза - «помяни!»,  
Но на зов - только ватные нети, - 

Что ж, твори гениальность, прославься, пребудь,  
Не вчитаются -так и хотела...  
И проснись, повторяя в окрестную муть:  
«...Не пустило - и не было телом...»

* * * *

«Все возможно в Советской России.  
Даже то, чего мы не просили».  
Народное 

Все возможно в безумной России -  
Даже то, что совсем не просил.  
Умолял о величье и силе -  
А в ладони упал Сильмарилл. 

Ты мечтал огневыми речами  
Двигать горы и рушить мосты -  
Но какое-то войско с мечами  
Объявило: «Уходим за ты!»

Ты - всего лишь! - помыслил о славе  
В этих скромных границах Земли, -  
И придется усваивать въяве,  
Что есть «жечь за собой корабли»,

То, что клятва -  
отрава, сильней, чем отрада,  
горяча и прилипчива, словно смола...  
Ты стоишь у границы  
Нескучного сада  
И впивается в кожу осколок стекла.

* * * *

Пришел из Бездны, измельчав, спустя века  
И робко дернул за рукав Ученика:

«В Ничто сгорает естество, но вновь из книг  
Я суть ученья своего почти постиг,

Но много крадено судьбой - за пядью пядь.  
Давай фонетику с тобой пройдем опять!»

Курили. Плавили язык - за звуком звук.  
А жизнь - от прозы до грозы - текла вокруг,

Ей был не так уж интересен диспут ваш,  
Ей - подавай негрустных песен, сколько дашь,

Ей - список пополнять изволь! И не важны  
Ни перебредившая боль за треть цены,

Ни клен, ни вереск, ни аир, ни злой финал...  
А с крыш все капало:  
«Таирни, не узнал?»

03.03.01 (в день квартирника Ниеннах)

БАЛЛАДА О ПЛОХИХ КВЕНАХ

одной З., двум К. и по крайней мере трем М.

«...только так и рождается квэнта»  
Мицгол 

От юности ль, от имени, от норова,  
От климата и фаз чего-то там, -  
Шпыняли нас два сына Феанорова,  
Расставив ударенья по местам,

Заранее уже успев озлобиться:  
«Все любят нас, так будьте уж добры...»  
Кипела Нарготрондская усобица  
За целую Эпоху до игры.

А монитор поблескивает матово,  
А на письмо уходит три часа, -  
И вести долетают до Саратова,  
Премного искажая словеса. 

И - ждешь ответа, горбишься над почтою,  
Не замечая ночи и весны,  
А приговор уж сказан: хлестко, точно и  
Бестрепетно: «Плохие, мол, квэны».

Ах, квэнта! Сочиняй ее, проклятую, -  
Ан срежут: «Почему ушел в Исход?  
В БрагОллах был?»  
...А город бредит Клятвою,  
Она течет - манером талых вод,

Да только выше крыш располагается,  
Корпускулам не ровня и волнам.  
И видится (хотя не постигается)  
Не тем, с Аглона, а неладным нам.

Не ведаю, как объяснить иначе вам,  
Но лишь ее коснешься сгоряча, -  
Тебя начнут троллейбусы укачивать  
И Сильмариллы сниться по ночам, 

А вместе с ними - что веками копится  
У двух иных в изломанной душе...  
Вот так и забывается Усобица,  
И «Лэйтиан» не дочитать уже.

Наверное, созвучней всех игре - не я  
, И в голове не квэнья - полный мрак.  
Я честно расставляю ударения,  
И честно получается - не так.

Мне все равно - хоть Лутиэн, хоть Лючиэнь,  
Хоть Лютик - лишь бы не было войны!  
...Мы о другом совсем в тот вечер глючили -  
Плохие, непутевые квены.

23-24 Мая 2001 г., почему-то после мультфильма по ВК

ТОЧКА ВЫБОРА

Ломается строка, как стебель тростника,  
Кружатся над землей потерянные ливни...  
etc.  
Крыс (из сонета)

Пусть каждый новый день, как стебель тростника,  
И сгинуть в них легко (читай: проблема роста),  
Снижаются слова на радужку зрачка:  
Сегодня твой черед. Все будет очень просто.

Твой личный бенефис и персональный рай.  
Прибой несет мечту - не жди, пока отхлынет!  
Веселые слова - "Сыграй себя, сыграй!",  
Медовые ветра над милями полыни.

Мы держимся за ум, но се! - не устоим,  
Я вижу по зрачкам расплавленным твоим:  
Минуя серый день, в них зреет цель похода.

Мы движемся на свет, дробясь о гулкий лед,  
В лавине легких слов: The Flight. Исход. Полёт.  
...Веселая пора летального Исхода.

Аллегорический стих о себе

Не тревожится ни о чем,  
Потому, что идет один,  
Это странник с тупым мечом,  
С гордым именем Халадин.

Он и сам себе - Черный Враг,  
Он себе - на дворе трава...  
И на всех-то его дворах  
Прорастает к весне ботва.

Заплетет переплет окна,  
Пораскинет зеленый зонт,  
И не вянет никак она  
Весь его полевой сезон.

Но протоптана в ней тропа,  
И грядет по ней - тут как тут! -  
Обсуждая ботву, толпа  
С основательный институт.

Видят в этом тяжелый грех,  
Видят пользу его врагам...  
Я сижу на его дворе   
И вычерчиваю курган,

Хоть уверен весь белый свет  
(Я же - в зарослях с головой),  
Что кургана того и нет.  
Есть, конечно же - под ботвой.

1:17 11.09.2006

НОЧНОЕ РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЕ О МНОЖЕСТВЕ МЕЛЬКОРОВ

А первый был на сосне,  
Но том второй и во сне -  
Задача бесполезная:  
Когда сквозь полночь льется глючь,  
То это с точностью ноль-ноль  
Какой-нибудь чужой корявый черновик.  
Он свесился с сука во тьму,  
Твердыня видится ему,  
Пустая и железная -  
О криво выщербленный край  
Задень-порежься-умирай, -  
И просыпаясь, вяло шепчешь: “Подожди, живи…”

А этот - томно-иной,  
Зато опять под сосной,  
А рядом - дерзостно-безвинная,  
Сквозь все эпохи - взгляд,  
На пол-ладони взмах  
Трагически некрашеных густых ресниц.  
Ей так недолго - живой,  
И вот уж над головой  
Свергает что-то двулезвийное -  
Отныне у потомков есть,  
Пред чем всю гондорскую спесь  
Отбросив, вдохновенно можно падать ниц.

И тенью зла - тоже он,  
А в поле выполз дракон -  
Резвись, змеюка желторотая!  
А Нолдор в радости за ним,  
И мир пока неизменим,  
Утих огонь и дым и трубы не поют…  
Но если скучно без проблем, -  
Купи себе драконий шлем,  
Сходи и вышиби ворота им, (Вариант: и напугай Кархарота им)  
Но если острой нУжды нет,  
То подожди две сотни лет,  
Затем возьми себя и честно положи в бою.

…И каждый был непобедим  
По-своему, но ни один  
Не взял оружием холода, -  
Чтоб Хэлкараксэ здесь,  
И Хэлкараксэ там,  
Бураны оседают на Таникветиль,  
И предпоследний светлый эльф,  
В сугроб со скрипом вдвинув меч,  
Глядит отчаянно и молодо…  
…Но солнце тащится в зенит,  
Будильник мерзостно звенит,  
И на работу снова нужно к девяти.

Пусть даже днем  
сотни имен  
бьются звездой в груди,  
Тот, чьим огнем  
мир изменен,  
станет ли их щадить, -  
Вечный, как весть,  
ночью как тать,  
днем - жаркий суховей…  
…Так для чего  
жаждешь восстать  
в мощи былой своей?


End file.
